Just Pretend
by LunaDrake
Summary: After the Marriage Act is passed Hermione decides to leave the magic world but wants to stay. Draco doesn't want to marry just any muggleborn. They decide to help eachother by pretending to be in love and engaged. Will it turn out to be true love afterall
1. The Proposal

It was graduation day, a day when many left to start their new lives as adults. It also marked the end of a long war. Lord Valdemort was finally gone. The wizarding world was safe thanks to Harry Potter. The war had been hard, many students lost their lives when Deatheaters attacked Hogwarts. Teachers and students banded together with the Order to fight, even the Slytherines fought with them. Everyone expected them to side with their Deatheater parents but they did not. What shocked even more was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a spy for the Order. He helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord. Now here they all stood getting recognized as heroes, all ready to start a life in peace.

Many were the surprises after the war. Harry proposed to Ginny, to the delight of the Weasly clan. They are to be married after she graduates next year. Ron had shocked everyone when he proposed to Pansy Parkinson. She was supposed to be betrothed to Draco Malfoy but it was dissolved. Both Ron and Harry were very happy Hermione was also happy for them. She wished she had found someone to love like they had. She wanted so much to be as happy as they were, but she knew that was not going to happen.

She made her way to her dorm to gather her belongings. She was going to leave the wizarding world. She had decided to do that when she found out that the Ministry had passed the marriage law. The law stated that all muggle-born wizards and witches had to marry a pure-blooded wizard or witch. If they didn't then they would be banned from the wizarding world. She chose to live without magic rather than marry a wizard she didn't know.

Draco Malfoy saw her leave. He knew about her decision, everybody knew about it. No one ever thought that she would be the one to make such a decision. Of course who could actually blame her. She was among the few that didn't have a love interest. Other muggle-born witches already had a partner. Most of them were already engaged with other pure-bloods. Her choices were old wizards that only wanted her as a trophy wife. Her being one of the best friends of Harry Potter made her quite a catch. He understood her completely. He was in the same boat as her. Only, he had no choice but to take a wife. None of the candidates were acceptable.

He had thought about what he could do. The few months that took them to finish their studies he had been thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Or at least post pone it. He had consulted with his parents but they had been of little help. Now looking at the retreating back of Hermione Granger an idea struck him. Perhaps there was a way that they could help each other. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave this world. It was not fair that the most intelligent witch this generation has ever seen be lost because of a dumb law. Contrary to popular belief he was not as evil as he made them all think. And this might actually work for them both. Now all he had to do was convince her to go along with it all.

"Granger, can I speak to you a moment?"

"What do You want Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Could we speak somewhere more private?" He looked around nervously.

"Fine, come on." She sighed and led him to the Heads dormitory. Once there she sat in one of the couches and motioned for him to take a seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

He sat across from her. "I want to make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?" She asked suspiciously.

"This is not easy for me, but I know that it would benefit both of us."

"What are you talking about?" She furrowed her brows.

Draco got up and began to pace around. "Of course we would have to pretend around everyone. But we would know it's not real." He expressed waving his arms around.

Hermione was confused and didn't understand what he was trying to say. "Would you kindly explain..."

He cut her off. "I want you to marry me."

"What?!"

"Think about it Granger. If you marry me you wont have to leave our world and I won't marry a dimwitted girl. It's a win win situation."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to marry you so that the Ministry wont choose your wife? Because that is what would happen, right?" she held up her hand.

"Look Granger, none of the girls they have offered are worthy of the Malfoy name. And none of the men that they sent you are worthy of you. If you accept, our marriage will be for appearances sake only" He began to explain.

"Are you crazy? This would never work. We are too different not to mention the history we have. Everyone knows we have hated each other since we started coming to Hogwarts. What makes you think that they would actually believe that we are in love?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'There's a fine line between love and hate'? We could say that we fell in love while we tried to hate each other." He started to pace again.

Hermione watched him closely. It was obvious that he thought this was the only way. She sighed again, all this was giving her a headache. "Don't you think it would be awkward if we suddenly started to hug and kiss when we have always hated one another?"

"Not if we follow some basic rules I came up with." He grinned.

"What kind of rules?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"We touch each other affectionately briefly in front of others, otherwise we don't touch at all. By touch I mean all kinds of touch, be it kissing, hugging, or being intimate. Number two: we will not have any affairs with other people, we have to be faithful or risk being discovered. Number three: you wont interfere with my job and I wont interfere on yours, unless it is strictly necessary. I think that covers the basics. What do you say?"

"I don't know Malfoy. All this is a bit hard to process."

"Would you rather leave our world? After all the years you spent proving to every one that you belong here. Defying even the Dark Lord for your friends and defending what you believe in. Are you telling me that you are willing to throw it all away? What happened to the Gryffindor Princess? The smartest witch in our generation? You know this is the only way."

"I don;t like ti deceive my friends. What if they find out and they hate me afterwards? What will I do then?" She put her head ion her hands in frustration.

"I'm sure they would understand that you had no choice. That this was the only way that you could stay here with them." he tried to keep his calm but this girl infuriated him so much. "For Merlin's sake, Granger! We have no choice but to pretend! Just say that you accept to marry me!"

Hermione thought about all the possibilities and she hated to admit that Malfoy was right. She didn't want to leave, this was her home now. How could she leave it all behind after she fought so hard to protect it? There really was no other choice. She heard him growl in impatience.

"Granger.." He growled.

"Fine, Malfoy. I'll marry you." She sighed defeated.

She saw the tension leave his body as soon as she agreed. He smirked and kneel down in front of her. She was caught in his silvery eyes without being able to turn away.

"I'm sure we'll be able to pull this off. Now, my parents are going to have a society ball in a few days. They have invited the whole graduating class, most of the order members and Ministry officials. We shall take advantage of this and announce our engagement. What do you think?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon?" Hermione whispered with a hint of nervousness.

Malfoy smiled, not his trademark smirk, a real smile. "The sooner the Ministry knows that we are off the market the better. If we wait any longer they might force you to leave and maybe even take your magic away. I don;t know about you but I wouldn't want to risk it."

"Alright, that does make sense. We will tell them then." She smiled at him.

"Perfect. I shall leave you to finish packing. Before I go. Where can we meet so that we can prepare to the event?" He stood and took a step back.

"I have a flat in wizarding London. Let me right the address down for you. We can meet there." She got a piece of parchment and wrote down her address.

He took the parchment and left her alone with her thoughts. Hermione sat down again and let the his words replay in her head. She still felt shock at all that had happened. She widened her eyes as soon as she realized what she had agreed to.

"Merlin help me. What have I gotten myself into?"

_This is my second fic here. My first Harry Potter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue adding chapters to this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._


	2. Letters

The next morning Draco joined his parents for breakfast. They were enjoying their meal and having a nice conversation.

"Draco I saw you talking to Ms. Granger yesterday after the graduation ceremony." Lucius prompted.

Draco almost choked at the change in topic. "Yes, well I was just saying goodbye. And apologizing for all the years I had been such a jerk."

"I always thought you hated each other? Why the change now?" His mother peered at him.

"I thought it was appropriate since she is leaving." Draco shrugged and kept eating.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and smirked.

"You know son," Lucius started. "Ms. Granger would be the perfect bride for you. That is, if she had not decided to leave."

"But Lucius, dear, there is still time. I'm sure that our son could convince her." Narcissa smiled.

Draco remained silent. If they only knew that he had already done what they were suggesting. He noticed that they were waiting for his response. "As mother so kindly put it. We hated each other. If I were to propose to her it would be an utter disaster."

"Nonsense. Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of your year. She would have seen the benefits in the marriage. I'm pretty sure she would have agreed." Lucius protested and Narcissa nodded her head.

"Father, Mother, are you saying you would approve of Hermione Granger?" Draco asked wide eyed.

They were about to answer when a house elf entered with the a letter. The little elf made his way to Malfoy Senior and handed it to him.

"Mm, a letter form the ministry." He opened it and began to read.

Narcissa and Draco watched him. Waiting for him to tell them what the ministry wanted. Several minutes passed and still Lucius remained silent. Narcissa saw her husband frown as he read, she began to worry. Draco tried to remain calm but the silence was slowly unnerving him. Lucius sighed as he put the letter down.

"Well? What did it say?" 

"Patience my dear." He handed her the letter. "The ministry has sent a list of potential brides for you Draco."

"This is outrageous!" Narcissa snorted. "None of these girls are fit to be a Malfoy! How can they expect my son to pick one of these!" She pushed the letter away with disgust.

Draco picked up the list and browsed through it. All the names were foreign to him. He didn't even know any of these girls. If these were the best that the ministry had to offer than it was a good thing that Hermione had agreed to his plan. At least she had a brain in her head and he knew her. They might have hated each other since they met but hopefully they would be able to get along. If he thought about it, she wasn't all that bad. Sure he had always thought that she was below him and had always made her life difficult. But if he thought to the ways that she had always helped her friends, her loyalty and her passion to stand up for what she believed in. he could even say that he was jealous of her. She had all that he had wanted, which was probably one of the reason why he would provoke her. He smiled just thinking of all the trouble he had made for them all. Hoe she would get so riled up and angry at him. It amazed him how even if she was furious she always had a good comeback ready. There was no doubt that Hermione was truly the smartest witch this world had ever seen.

"Draco? Draco why are you smiling? Draco!" His mother interrupted his thoughts.

"Mm. What? I apologize mother I did not hear you."

"Did you find a girl that interests you among those in the list?" Lucius eyed his son as he kept eating.

Draco scowled at his father. Narcissa glared at her husband and answered before he could. "Don't be ridiculous Lucius. Our son could not possibly be interested in any of those girls."

"He will have to pick one Narcissa. There is nothing we can do to prevent this from happening. The law is very explicit. He will have to marry one of them."

"Oh, there must be some other girls they could offer. Perhaps there is a way that we could postpone his selection?" She pleaded with her husband.

Lucius shook his head. "As much as I also hate this. There simply is no way around it."

Draco sighed. "Do not worry mother. Father, you can tell the ministry that they will know what my selection is during the ball mother is preparing. That should at least give me time to choose well."

"Very well son." Lucius nodded.

"Too bad Hermione Granger is not in that list." Narcissa huffed.

Draco inwardly smirked at the surprise they were going to have. He almost laughed out loud just thinking of how his parents were going to react. He finished his breakfast with a little smile on his face. Lucius observed his son and knew that there was something he was not telling them. Draco had almost conceded defeat at the prospect of getting married with one of the girls in the list. That was not like him. He had expected him to be furious and and demand that they find some one else for him. Some one worthy of the Malfoy name. He had remained strangely calm. What could his son be planing?

�

* * *

Hermione woke up and began her morning routine. She ate her breakfast and began to clean her flat. She kept herself busy and tried not to think about her conversation with Malfoy. She still could not believe she had agreed to this mad scheme of his. I mean think of it, she would have to marry him. Become his wife for all time. Marriages in the wizarding world were different from the one in the muggle world. Sure there were divorces here but they were only granted if one of the two was unfaithful. Which was practically impossible due to the binding spell that was cast when they marry. That would also ensure that the bride and groom consummated the marriage. There was no way that they could not consummate it, the spell enhanced their sexual attraction for each other making it impossible to keep their hands off. She froze as this information finally sunk in.

"Oh, no. What now. There is no way that we could keep one of the rules if that spell is cast." She began to pace.

"There must be a way to prevent or at least protect ourselves from it. Come on Hermione think" She tapped her finger on her temple and crossed her other arm on her chest. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she paced all over her flat.

"There has to be a counter spell. Perhaps one of my books have one."

She spent most of the day looking for a counter spell. Books littered he living room. A tapping on her window interrupted her search. She looked up and noticed an owl waiting for her. She got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on her table. Hermione grabbed a treat from her counter and gave it to the owl. She untied the letter as the owl ate.

_Miss Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that due to your refusal to comply with our Marriage Law. We are forced to exile you from the wizarding world. You will not be able to return and based on the law your magic will be taken from you. Out of respect and gratitude for services rendered during the war, we are giving you a week for you to think things through. If by Monday you have not changed your mind than we will have no choice than to proceed. Should you reconsider we have included a list of potential husbands for you. Please send confirmation of this letter with our owl._

_Sincerely,_

_The Minister of Magic_

"Fine. I have no choice then." She left the letter on the table. 

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a response to the Minister. She let him know that she would seriously think about the possibility of staying. And that he would have her answer by the day requested. She gave the letter to the owl and watched ti fly away. She was still staring out her window when Draco arrived.

"Nice place you got here Granger."

Hermione jumped when she heard his voice. "Malfoy you startled me. I didn't hear when you got here."

"Yes, you seemed a thousand miles away." He frowned. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Would you like some tea?" She busied herself making the tea.

Draco sat down on the table and noticed the letter. Since Hermione had her back to him, he picked it up and read it. His frown deepened as he read, when he got to the name list he was livid. None of these men were worthy of _His_ Hermione. She was his and no one was going to take her away.

"Draco are you alright?" She sounded really concerned which brought him out of his angry thoughts.

"Yeah." Did he actually feel something for her? Why does he feel so possessive?

"Here is your tea Draco."

"Thank you. I see you received a letter from the Ministry. It sounds almost like the one I received this morning. Of course my list consisted of women not men." He smirked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "It is a good thing that they only put women on your list. Although I seem to remember that you were also very popular with the boys in school."

"Ugh! Please don't remind me. To this day I still don't know who told them I was gay." He shuddered.

She kept on laughing. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Suddenly it all clicked and he widened his eyes.

"It was you." He accused. "You told them I was gay. I should have realized it sooner."

"Yes, you should have." She kept laughing.

"So you think I'm gay." He stepped towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You have to admit that your looks could easily belong to a woman." She stepped away from him. "I mean, it was a pretty good prank."

"I shall demonstrate that I am most definitely not gay." He growled.

He grabbed her from her arms and pulled her to him. He then proceeded to demonstrate by kissing her. It was meant to be a punishing kiss but instead it turned into a very passionate one. Hermione froze when she felt his lips on hers. Then slowly her body began to respond and she kissed him back. Draco felt her responding to him and deepened the kiss. He slid his hands down to her waist and she out her arms around his neck. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice when someone went in.

"What is the meaning of this!" 

Hermione and Draco jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned to look at the person that had interrupted them. They were surprised to see who it was. They looked at each other then at the person standing in the doorway.

"We can explain!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. Tell me what you think so far.


	3. Caught or Not?

Ginny Weasly and Pansy Parkinson sat in front of two very uncomfortable looking Hermione and Draco. Both girls had their arms crossed and were glaring at each of their friends waiting for the explanation of what they saw. Neither one was talking and it was really annoying them. Let us recap shall we?

Ginny and Pansy went to Hermione's flat to invite her to dinner. As incredible as it may seem, the three girls had become really good friends. When they arrived Ginny went to the kitchen to see if she was there while Pansy went to the bedroom. Since Hermione was not in her bedroom Pansy decided to see if Ginny had found her. She was shaking her head at the mess of books in the living room when she heard Ginny scream. Without thinking she ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. She was surprised to see a very flushed Draco and Hermione. After asking Ginny what she had seen both girls sat their friends down and waited for the explanation.

"Why don't I bring some tea?" Hermione was about to get up and run.

"Don't you dare move from your spot Hermione Granger." Ginny growled sounding very much like her mother which caused Hermione to freeze.

"Well look at the time. I really must get going I have..."

"An explanation to give us Draco Malfoy, and you are not leaving until you do." Pansy cut him off.

Hermione looked at him then at her two angry friends. She sighed defeated. "Alright, I will tell you the truth."

Draco looked at her and began to panic. _NO! What is she doing? She cant tell them the truth! No one must know of our bargain! I have to stop her!_

"Well what is it? Spill Hermione." Ginny tapped her foot impatiently.

"First of all you have to understand that this was the only way. We had no choice in the matter. Well, we did but that other choice was unacceptable. There was no way that we could have done that. It would have gone against everything that we wanted. And considering how stubborn we both are well it would not have ended well." 

"Hermione stop blabbering and tell us what is going on!" Pansy ordered.

She jumped startled at Pansy's tone of voice. "Well you see. Draco and I.. we sorta..."

"We are engaged!" Draco exclaimed earning the attention of all three females.

"What?" Pansy and Ginny gaped. 

"We are?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Darling I know we had agreed to reveal it during the ball but we weren't careful and got caught." He hugged her to him and whispered for he ears only. "Play along Granger. They can not know the truth."

"You can not be serious! You hate each other!" Pansy looked at them as if they were some creature never before seen.

"Hermione? Is what Malfoy said true? You are engaged?" Ginny looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes?" She squeaked since Draco squeezed her a little.

"When did this happen?" Pansy smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us? We thought you were going to leave and never comeback." Ginny asked sadly.

"On, Ginny, please forgive me. We thought it was for the best." Hermione hugged her.

"How long have you two been together?" Pansy looked at them closely.

"That is none of your business Pansy." Draco sneered.

"We have been seeing each other in secret since our last year in Hogwarts. We didn't want anyone to know because we knew that we would have encountered opposition. Harry and Ron would have made our relationship unbearable. You know how overprotective they are. They never would have accepted Draco as my boyfriend." She said quickly before Pansy suspected anything. 

"Look, Pansy, I know it is hard to believe. But we really do have feelings for each other. We had many reasons to keep this from all of you. But now that the ministry passed that law I simply can not allow them to marry her to any other but me." 

Pansy looked at Draco in the eye and was surprised to see that he was sincere. The possessiveness that showed trough his words was something that they never had. She still was not completely convinced that what they say is true. She knew Draco well enough to know that if he didn't feel anything for Hermione before, he was feeling it now. That does not mean that she believed them. There is something else going on that they did not want to share. 

"Look, I have to admit that both of you being together is rather shocking. And I can understand why you kept it from us. I just can't help asking if this is a joke?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Ginny Weasly, do you actually think that I would joke about something like this? Do you both honestly think that I would jeopardize my future on a joke? I thought you girls knew me better than that. You know I would never do something unless I truly felt it." Hermione managed to chastise Ginny and Pansy, which in turn convinced them that they were saying the truth. Even Draco believed her and he actually knew the real truth.

After discussing it more and making them promise not to tell anyone about their surprise the girls left. They agreed to go to dinner the next day as to give Draco and Hermione more alone time. Ginny also suggested that since the ball was going to be special that they would have to go shopping. Pansy agreed saying that Hermione needed to impress all those attending. Hermione for her part began to protest but even Draco agreed with the girls and she gave in. 

"Draco you have to get her an engagement ring. Al though if you have been going out for as long as you say you should already have it, right?" Pansy smiled knowingly at him.

"Of course I have her engagement ring. I just want to give it to her at the ball so that every one knows we are serious and that we are not joking. As the Weaselette put it." He glared at Ginny.

Ginny was about to retort but Hermione beat her to it. 

"Drakie please, do try to remember that her name is Ginerva not Weaselette. I know it will be hard to process this information but do try to at least call her Ginny. Please?" She put her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair as she said this.

Pansy and Ginny giggled at her antics. Specially since she had managed to somewhat question his intelligence and distract him so much that he didn't even notice it. For his part, Draco was still trying to get used to having her so close. Her actions were having some very funny effects on his body. He was feeling things that he had never felt before it was confusing and he hates to be confused. 

Hermione was inwardly smirking and felt a little shocked at her own actions. She never thought she could be this bold with a man, especially if that man happen to be Malfoy, no wait not Malfoy, Draco. It was a good thing that her friends were here otherwise she didn't know what he could do. They had never discussed how exactly they would act. Sure one of their rules was to touch briefly in front of others, but I don't think he meant like this. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the girls were gone.

"You can stop now Granger, they are gone." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy." She stepped away from him blushing. She noticed that he looked somewhat uncomfortable. "About the way I touched you..."

"Do not worry about it. It was necessary, if you had not done that they never would have believed us. You handled that very well. I gotta handed to you Granger, I had never seen you like that. The boldness of your actions was natural and very refreshing." He smirked as her blush intensified.

"Is..is that a compliment I hear from the Draco Malfoy?" She smiled mischievously.

"Look all I am saying is that if we keep this up they will not question our engagement." He glowered.

"Al right, don't get your wand in a twist." She grumbled and began to gather her scattered book and putting them back in their place. "You know, if we don't want them to suspect a thing, you have to stop calling me by my last name. You can call me Hermione or Mione otherwise they will know something is off. And I will call you Draco, deal?" 

"Agreed." He watched her movements. He noticed how she carefully picked up a book and placed it in the bookshelf. Watching her, he suddenly remembered what she had said to him just before Pansy and Ginny left. He frowned when he realized that he had been so distracted by her that he had not even noticed. "One more thing, Granger." He stepped behind her.

"What?" She turned around to face him and found him too close for comfort.

"Don't ever call me _Drakie_ again." He growled and kissed again just to make his point.

Hermione was shocked to feel his lips on hers for the second time today. Even if it did shock her she was not about to push him away. His lips felt so warm and inviting that she just could not resist and kissed him back. As soon as he felt her respond he deepened the kiss. She felt so much passion from him that she could only return that same passion. She had to admit the man knew how to kiss and he knew it too. Arrogant bastard she thought as they parted and she saw his smirk.

"I believe we are ready for the ball. I shall come for you at 8 o'clock on Saturday and we will arrive together." He caressed her face. 

"I will be ready." She closed her eyes relaxed by his touch.

"I must go now, I have some things to take care of. I will have your ring then and present it to you in front of everyone." He whispered as he placed butterfly kisses on her lips.

"Right, just please pick something elegant and simple. That will also prove that you know my tastes." She played with his hair.

"I will do that, see you Saturday Mia." He gave her one last kiss and turned to go.

"Mia?" She asked confused. His kisses left her dazed and unable to think straight.

"That will be my name for you. Hermione seems too formal and I don't want to call you the same as Potty and Weasel." He crossed his arms waiting for her protests.

"Fine, and I will call you Dragon." She saw him scowl and sighed. "Al right, I'll call you Drakie."

"No!" He quickly interjected. "Dragon is fine, is it after all what my name means."

"Perfect, I will see you Saturday." She kissed him one last time.

Once she was alone she thought about all that had happened. She touched her lips and remembered the way he had kissed her. There was an attraction between the two she could not deny. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe they could be happy together. Both were very intelligent and knew what they were doing. She only hoped that whatever she was beginning to feel for Draco was mutual. She knows that if she falls in love with him and he doesn't love her then wouldn't be able to handle it. Right know she felt lust and passion for him and knew he felt the same. She could deal with lust and passion, love was a whole different matter. One thing was for sure, she couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him. After all this was just pretend, right?

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to post the next one this weekend. Thank you for all the reviews. 


	4. Shopping

Shopping with Ginny and Pansy was a nightmare. They arrived at Hermione's house very early the next day and practically dragged her to wizarding London. They made her try on so many dress robes that her head was spinning. Pretty soon all the robes looked the same to Hermione. After about four hours they had three dresses to choose from.

"Mione try the blood red one again." Ginny handed her the dress.

"Must I?" She sighed.

"Yes!" Pansy and Ginny shoved her back in the dressing room.

The dress was a full skirt, corset top with a square neckline and sleeves that only went to her elbows. It looked good on her but Hermione didn't like it that much. The color reminded her of the war and of all the friends she had lost.

"You look fantastic." Pansy smiled.

"I don't feel comfortable in this dress. It reminds me of all the spilled blood during the war." Hermione said sadly.

"All right Hermione, why don't you try one of the other two?" Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, we don't want you sad that day." Pansy handed her the other dress.

The second one was all green with lots of ruffles. It was similar to the one she wore to the yule ball. Needless to say she didn't like it, she felt as is she were trying to re-live that night. As soon as she stepped out of the dressing room both girls frowned. They shook their heads as she looked in the full length mirror.

"You don't like either."

"I don not think this is the right dress for the occasion. You need something that will make Draco crazy." Pansy grinned.

"I agree, you have to make every man jealous of him. And make him proud that you chose him as your fiance." Ginny pushed her back in the dressing room.

Hermione simply loved the last dress, it fit her perfectly. The dress was a black with silver trimmings, and strapless evening gown. It went down all the way to her ankles and had a slit on her right thigh that opened when she walked. The fabric felt soft on her skin and it made her look incredible.

"Wow, Mione." Ginny gasped.

"That is the dress!" Pansy giggled excitedly. "Draco wont know what hit him once he sees you in that! He will be speechless!"

Hermione smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You think he'll like it?"

"He wont like it, he will love it. All we need now it to find the perfect shoes."

"We also need to do something with your hair and makeup. But we will help you that day don't worry. You'll look amazing once Ginny and I are done with you." Pansy and Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure I'll be safe in your hands?" Hermione joked.

"Very funny Mione. Now change so that we can look for your shoes." Pansy grinned.

Hermione groaned just thinking about visiting more stores. She appreciated what they were doing and loved them for it. It's just that those girls loved shopping and seemed to never get tired. She was determined to at least convince them to get something to eat before they hit anymore stores. She had not eaten breakfast and they had spent all morning shopping. Hermione was, needless to say, very hungry. After she paid for the dress she convinced them to get a bite to eat. After their lunch they headed to the shoe stores. If she thought that finding the right dress was difficult, finding the right shoes was worse.

It was already seven in the evening when she returned to her flat. She went straight to her bedroom to put away the packages. She didn't even notice that someone was waiting for her in her living room. Said person scowled when she didn't notice him. He didn't make a move until he saw her comeback out of her bedroom.

"Did you have fun shopping?"

Hermione jumped when she heard Draco's voice. "You scared me. I didn't notice you were there. Did you just get here?"

"A few minute before you arrived. You look exhausted." He stood from where he was sitting.

"Yes well, Ginny and Pansy are tireless when they are shopping. We must have gone to all the shops in wizarding London twice." She smiled and shook her head remembering.

"I know that Pansy loves to shop, I did not know the Weaselette also enjoyed it." He smirked.

"I thought we had agreed that you were not going to call her that again?" Hermione frowned as she went into her kitchen.

"I don not recall ever agreeing to that. I seem to remember that I was distracted while you talked."

"Yes, well, I said I was sorry." Hermione flushed at the memory. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, why not." He sat on one of the chairs and watched as she cooked for him.

Both were quiet while she prepared the food, lost in their thoughts. Draco observed her movements. He was still confused as to his feelings for her. All he knew for sure was that every time he kissed her he couldn't stop. She tasted amazing to him and he could never get enough. He had never felt that way with any other woman before. He liked it and it also scared him. He was afraid to fall for her.

"I almost forgot. Why were you waiting for me?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I wanted to discuss this attraction that we seem to have."

"Attraction?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I know you feel it too _Mia._" He narrowed his eyes. "Our mutual attraction is what convinced Pansy and Ginny that we were serious."

"All right, there is no point in denying it then." She placed a plate of pasta in front of him. "Now, what should we do about it?"

"We can not hide it, so we'll use it to convince everyone at the ball. I just want to make it very clear that this attraction is just that, an attraction. Our marriage will be in name only, there can never be anything more to it than that." He stated coldly.

"Things might change Draco." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Not between us." He looked defiant. "We have an agreement, Granger. Nothing can change the fact that we hate each other. You and I both know that we are only doing this because of the stupid law! What we are feeling now is just lust! Nothing else can come of it! You know that!" He stood angrily.

"I am aware of the terms of our agreement! I also know why we are doing it! You need not remind me in such a manner!" She also stood. "But, you must also know that feelings might change as the years pass! We agreed to a marriage and that in the wizarding world is forever! There is no way out of it once the binding spell is cast! You know that!" She banged her fists on the table.

"My feelings towards you will never change! I could never care or love someone like you!" He spat venomously.

Hermione's reaction for his words was instant, she slapped him. "Get out! Get out now!" she shook with anger.

Draco rubbed his stinging cheek and glared at her. "I will pick you up at eight sharp on Saturday." He aparated away.

As soon as he left she broke down and cried. She couldn't believe how he had reacted. Why had she agreed to his plan in the first place? Why is she so affected by all this? Could it be that she cared more for him than she thought?

* * *

Here is the chapter as promised. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be the party.


	5. Shock at the Ball

The days passed in a blur, Hermione thought and analyzed her options. She was not about to loose her one chance of staying here with her friends. She had decided to play along with what ever happened. She was going to be the loving girlfriend in front of everyone, but she would also be herself. If Draco needed to be pulled down from his pedestal every once in a while, she would be there to do it. He was going to find out what it meant to have an engagement, even if it was somewhat fake, with Hermione Granger.

The day of the ball soon arrived. As promised Pansy and Ginny helped her get ready. They all decided to get ready at Pansy's manor and not at Hermione's flat. She was the one to suggest it and her friends questioned her decision. After all Draco had said he was going to pick her up at her flat. She just brushed them off and told them that he knew where she was and that they had decided to arrive separately. It was obvious they didn't believe her but they didn't say anything. Hermione knew that he would be mad that she was not at her flat. But she also knew that he would not create a scene at the ball. She was going to teach him a lesson and this was just the beginning. She was not going to let him run the whole show as he planned.

* * *

Draco looked appreciatively in the mirror. He finished putting the final touches to his attire, which consisted of a midnight black dress robes. He checked himself again to make sure nothing was out of place. He reached into a drawer and took out a velvet ring box and opened it to make sure the ring was still there. A smirk appeared on his face, this was going to save him from all simpering idiots the ministry had suggested. This ring held his future. He walked to the entrance hall to apparate to Hermione's flat. He had five minutes to get there to pick her up. Guests were beginning to arrive and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

"There, you are done Hermione." Ginny handed her a mirror to see the results.

Hermione was surprised, she almost didn't recognize herself. "Wow, is that really me?"

"Of course it is silly." Pansy smiled. "All you ever needed was a little makeup. And your hair looks great straight."

"Malfoy will be surprised when he sees you." Ginny grinned.

"As well as everyone else. I'm sure some men wont be able to look away from you."

"That is what I'm counting on." She whispered to herself.

"Well come on. We don't want to arrive too late. It's is already nine o'clock."

The girls left on the waiting carriage. Hermione was a bit nervous but managed not to let it show. She would just have to hide from Malfoy until the time was right. It wouldn't do for him to see her before she saw him. As soon as the carriage arrived at Malfoy Manor she saw him standing at the door. He looked angry and glared at any one that crossed his line of vision. She tensed and her friends noticed.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Pansy crossed her arms.

She looked at her friends and saw them amused at her predicament. "Well he deserved it. We got into a fight a few days ago. He was a real prat again and I just wanted to get back at him."

"We should have known your relationship had a few bumps. But he seems really angry. At what time did he say he was going to pick you up?" Pansy shook her head.

"He said eight sharp." She received two shocked faces. "Please you have to help me. I don't want him to see me yet. I'm still a bit angry and I don't want to cause a scene. At least not yet, please?" She begged them.

"Okay, Mione. We'll distract him for you until you get in." Ginny sighed.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now. If there is something Draco hates is not being on time. And you are one hour late." Pansy patted her hand. "This should be fun."

Draco was furious. He had gone to Hermione's flat only to find it empty. He had waited thinking she would return but she never did. Now here he was at the entrance of his home waiting for her to show up. He knew that she was at either Pansy's or that Weasly girl's home. If there was one thing he hated the most was being late. And she was very late. He saw Pansy's carriage and knew that she was with her. All he needed now was to wait for her to go up the stairs. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back with something holding him down. He was so dazed that he didn't even notice when Hermione went in.

"Oh, Draco! How clumsy of me. Here let me help you up." Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him.

Draco brushed himself and checked to make sure his suit was alright. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you Pansy?!"

"I'm sorry Draco I tripped on the last step." Pansy apologized.

"Come on Pansy, Ron is waiting for you." Ginny pulled her away before he could say anything.

Draco glared at them and resumed his post at the entrance to wait for Granger.

After thanking her friends for their help, Hermione walked around the ballroom. She was stopped many times by friends and Ministry officials. Many men complimented her beauty and many women looked at her with envy. She had spotted Draco between his parents and Snape an hour after she arrived. She was talking with Harry and Ron when she saw him headed her way.

"Harry would you dance with me?" She said desperately.

"Umm. Sure Hermione." He sounded rather uncomfortable.

They headed to the dance floor and she kept a watch on Draco. She wasn't even paying attention to what Harry was saying. "I am sorry Harry. What did you say?"

"I was saying that I only like you as a friend Mione. I love Ginny and well I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything." His face was red with embarrassment.

Hermione stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor and laughed. Everyone looked at them. "Oh, Harry, I love you too. But only as a friend. What could have possibly made you think otherwise?"

"Well, we were talking about how we were going to miss you. And that if there was something we could to have you stay we would do it. And then you asked me to dance rather desperately."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." She hugged him.

Draco had been watching her every move. He knew she was mad at him for the other night which was why she had stood him up. He had to admit she looked amazing in that dress and her hair and makeup made her look stunning. Many times he was tempted to just walk up to her and let everyone know that she was going to be his. He was about to do that when she was talking with her friends but stopped when she was led to the dance floor by Harry Potter. When he heard her laugh he decided to make his move. He was about to reach them when she hugged him. That ignited his anger again.

"Potter take your hands off her this instant." He growled.

Hermione and Harry let go of each other. Hermione slowly turned to face him. Every one in the room stopped what they were doing to see them.

"Why should I let her go? She is my best friend and I will never let her go." Harry glared at him.

"Harry please, do not pay attention to him." Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Mia, I think this has gone far enough." His tone infuriated Harry.

"What gives you the right to talk to her like that?! You hate her!"

"_Dragon, not yet._" She said through gritted teeth.

"I think it is the perfect time. We have everyone's attention." He stepped towards her.

Harry pulled Hermione behind him. "I do not know what you are playing at Malfoy. But it would be best if you leave Hermione alone." He warned.

"Mia, you wound me. Have you not told your friends?" He smirked.

Hermione widened her eyes as realization hit. "You foul little ferret! As I recall there is nothing to tell them! You are too coward to do anything!" She stepped in front of Harry, who now looked very confused.

Draco had to admit she was smart. Catching on to his plan and twisting it to her advantage. This was not how he wanted everyone to know. But she gave him no choice. "I am not a coward. I keep my word, do you?" He challenged.

"Of course I do." She sneered.

"Very well, you win."

"Hermione what is going on?" Harry scowled.

"You wouldn't, not right now." She gasped ignoring Harry's question.

"Oh yes I would, and I will." He went down on one knee, he grabbed her hands and held them gently in his. He took out the black velvet box. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" His tone was calm and sweet but his eyes held the truth of their agreement and a challenge in them.

She could not believe he had done this. And if her ears didn't deceive her neither did anyone else. Some gasped, others dropped their wine glasses, and the rest were silent with shock and waited for her response.

"You are a complete and utter idiot! This was not the right time to do this!" She ranted which earned her some chuckles from some of the guests.

"Just answer the bloody question!" He demanded.

"Damn you to hell Draco Malfoy! Yes, I will marry you!" She glared.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in shock.

All around the reactions were similar. No one could believe what was happening. Draco Malfoy had just proposed to Hermione Granger and she had accepted. Many glasses shattered from being dropped. Women fainted and others screeched with indignation. Men looked at the pair in astonishment. Everyone knew they were enemies and now they were engaged. As soon as the shock settled they were bombarded with questions and accusations.

"This has got to be some joke! Tell us you are joking Mione!" Harry looked at her desperately.

"What has he done to you?! Did he threaten you?! You can tell us Mione! We will protect you!" Ron shook her. "Snap out of it, Mione!"

"Ron, please let me go. There is no spell." She pushed him away as gently as possible.

"There must be, otherwise you would not have accepted his proposal." Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

The rest of her friends took his lead and did the same. Draco also took out his wand and many of his friends did the same. It looked like the beginning of another war and Hermione was the only one between them all. Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall were wide eyed along with all the Ministry officials.

"Stop this now!" She ordered.

"Not until he drops the spell he put on you." Ron and Harry glared at Draco.

"There is no spell! All of you put your wands away!" None of her friends listened, she turned to Draco. "Draco please, lower your wand."

"Get out of my way." Draco snarled. "If they want a fight they shall get one."

Hermione looked around her, at all her friends and classmates. Pointing their wands at each other as if they had never fought together. As if they were all still enemies. She looked at where Dumbledore and the Malfoy's were. They along with the other Order members and the Minister where too shocked to do anything. Anger began to fill her so much that those close to her took a step back. She slowly took out her wand. When they saw her wand in her hand, many of the former Hogwarts students lowered their wands and stepped back.

"Dumbledore do something."

"Do not fret Minerva. Everything will be all right. Hermione can take care of this." Dumbledore smiled as he looked at them all.

Lucius was impressed, her simple movements had alarmed most of the attendees. So much so that they had decided to leave the others to face her wrath. He noticed how she had encased almost everyone inside a shield that they had yet to notice. He shared a look with Dumbledore and he nodded. She had not even spoken the spell when she cast it. It was a very advanced protection shield used mostly on prisoners of war to prevent them from casting any spells even if they had their wands.

"Lucius, should you not help our son?" Narcissa looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to Draco. Miss Granger seems to have everything under control." He patted her arm and smirked.

Pansy and Ginny looked at their boyfriends and glared at them. How could they be so stupid as to provoke Hermione in such a manner? Why did they not listen to her? They should know her enough to know when she is serious. They both thought.

"You do know that she will most likely hex them into St. Mungos, right?" Pansy sighed.

"Bloody idiots, they haven't noticed that Hermione has lost her temper. There is no telling what spell she could do to them. And believe me that girl knows some pretty nasty spells." Ginny shook her head.

"Then Merlin help them." Pansy murmured and Ginny agreed.

* * *

Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Temper, Temper

Sorry for the long wait. I hope this meets your standards. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco noticed when she took out her wand, and against his better judgment he persisted. He knew what she was capable of and add to the fact that she was already mad at him, let's just say that the odds were not in his favor. Her temper had been famous among the Gryffindors. Many a time she was seen scolding Potter and Weasly.

Ron was watching Hermione's movements from the corner of his eye. He knew that she was furious. It was never good when she would loose her temper. He wasn't sure what to do. If she was this mad then perhaps she had been telling the truth about her and Malfoy. But why would she agree to marry him? They were enemies, sure he had helped them during the war and so had his parents. But she had always hated him. This made no sense, it was only logical, in his mind anyway, that he had used a spell on her.

"Release her Malfoy! Once you do we will let you go!" Harry threatened.

"There is no spell Potter." Draco spat.

"There must be! She would never betray us like this!" Ron reasoned.

"Lower your wands, now!" Hermione shook with anger.

"Don't worry Mione, soon you will be back to your normal self." Harry didn't even look at her when he said this.

"Enough of this!" Draco growled frustrated by this whole situation.

"For the first time I agree. Enough! Stupefy!" Ron aimed the spell at Draco but nothing happened.

"Looks like you missed Weasel." Draco smirked.

"He might have missed, but I wont."

"Bring it Potter."

"With pleasure. Petri ficus Totalus!"

"Impedimenta!"

Both spells were said at the same time and as with Ron neither worked. Everyone was confused, they all tried to do a spell but none worked. Hermione watched and smirked. Everyone else not involved in the confrontation was amazed.

"Albus, did you teach her this spell?" The Minister of Magic asked wide eyed.

"No, Cornelius. This particular spell is not one we teach at Hogwarts. This spell can only be found in one of the many books in the library. Miss Granger has apparently discovered it there." Dumbledore smiled.

"She is a truly remarkable witch. Is she not the one that came up with the plan to weaken Voldemort?"

"Yes, that she did."

Narcissa and Lucius watched as she handled the situation with ease. Both were amazed by her quick thinking and her level of magic. They had known she was smart and that she was a very talented witch. But they had no idea she was this powerful. Lucius suspected that with time she would be even more powerful than Dumbledore himself.

"She is perfect for our family." He smiled proudly at her.

"Yes, I agree. Our son will have his hands full with her. It will serve him to have her knock him off that pedestal we have put him on. It will be amusing to see them together. The Manor will be full of life with those two around." Narcissa smiled.

"Draco will not be the only one to fight her. The Manor is full of past Malfoy's that will make her life impossible." He closed his eyes thinking of all the portraits of the past Malfoy males.

Narcissa smirked at her husband. "There is no need to worry dear. I am sure that what ever those grumpy men try to say to her to hurt her will not work. Besides are you forgetting that the Malfoy women are also there? They will make sure to help her just like they helped me."

He looked at her and paled. "Narcissa you can not get involved. If you do I wont get any rest any time soon. My father will be the first to demand that I restrain you. And you know how bothersome he can be."

"Lucius are you scared of what your father's painting could say? Besides we Malfoy women have to stick together to keep you Malfoy men in line." She huffed.

"Merlin help us." He sighed.

"What is going on?!" Harry and Draco kept trying to use their magic.

"Hermione?" Ron sounded scared and lost, he knew that she was responsible for this.

"I warned you to put your wands down! You are all acting as if this was still the war! What were you all thinking!? Why did you not listen to me?!" She walked between them all.

"Mione, this is for your own good. He has you under a spell! Why can't you see that?!" Harry argued.

"Bloody Hell!! If she were under my spell how can you explain that I can't use magic either?!" Draco glared at Harry.

"Mione, can you please let us go? I can't feel my magic and it is really freaking me out." Ron pleaded.

"And have hex each other as soon as the forcefield is down? I think not!" She glared at her two best friends. "And you!" She turned to Draco. "How dare you cause all this!? What in Merlin's name were you thinking, proposing to me in such a manner?! Did you not think of the consequences?! Why must you always make thing so difficult?!"

"How is it that you blame me, when you were the one that was hiding from me!" Draco accused. "You were the one that was not at her flat when we had agreed to meet there and arrive together! Instead you were with Pansy and Ginny hiding from me! You provoked me when you started to dance with Potter!"

"I did not provoke you! You pompous git! I had a very good reason to do what I did! You acted like a complete jerk and this was my payback!" She began to rub her head. All this arguing and her maintaining the forcefield was giving her a headache.

Pansy and Ginny saw her start to loose control of her magic. All this was really taking a toll on her and they were sure that soon she would faint if she didn't relax. They walked up to her.

"Hermione, you should let them go. All this is tiring you out." Ginny reached out to her.

"Not until they promise not to harm each other. And even then I don't think I can trust them."

"Hermione, this is not good for you. Let them go, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't dare do anything in front of Dumbledore." Pansy glared at them all.

Everyone had backed down once they realized she had done this. And the glares that the other two girls had given them was enough to persuade them all to put away their wands. The only ones that were still not backing down were Harry, Ron and Draco. They kept glaring at one another.

"No! They have to learn that I can make my own decisions!" Her headache increased and she dropped her wand to grab her head with both hands.

Once her wand touched the floor the forcefield disappeared. Once the three males realized the field was gone they sent spells at each other. Pansy and Ginny widened their eyes at their foolishness. Hermione fell to her knees and muttered something that no one could hear. What ever it was that she said caused all three males to fall ruthlessly and miss the spells.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny was worried for her.

"Yes, I am alright. It's only a headache nothing to worry about." She looked at the men on the floor and smirked.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed. "I don't have any bones in my arms or legs! Harry what happened!?"

"Calm down Ron. I am the same as you. And apparently so is Malfoy."

"Calm down!? Calm down?! How can I be calm when I have no bones!?" Ron panicked.

"Bloody hell, Granger! What did you do?! Reverse this spell immediately!" Draco demanded.

Harry and Ron both turned to look at Hermione. They saw that she was smirking in a scary sort of way. They glared and began to join Draco in his rant.

"Mione, undo this now!!" Harry also demanded.

"How could you do this to us, Mione!? We are your best friends!" Ron screamed.

All their screams were making her headache worse. She tried to shut them out by closing her eyes. Pansy and Ginny tried to get them to be quiet but it didn't work. Hermione lost her patience once again and snapped at them.

"Silencio!" She waved her hand and cut off their voices. "I have had enough of you three! Cantus Aranea!" A spider web surrounded them and little spiders began to appear all around them.

Needless to say that they began to scream hysterically but no one could hear them due to the silencing spell she had put on them. After she cast that spell she left the ballroom. Pansy was with Ron trying to calm him down. Ginny was torn between following her and helping Harry. She saw Narcissa Malfoy follow Hermione and decided to help Harry.

"Why can't you ever listen to her?" Ginny whispered as she did the counter spell for the spiderweb and silencing spells.

"How can she be engaged to Malfoy? Why would she betray us in such a manner?" He asked her.

Ginny shook her head. "She is not betraying us Harry. She has made a decision and we as her friends should support her."

Harry sighed. "Alright, but if he hurts her he's dead. Now how about my bones?"

"You'll have to go to St. Mungos for that."

"Great." He groaned.

Pansy had gotten rid of the web and Ron had calmed down. "There, they are gone."

"What would I do without you?" Ron kissed her.

"Get into more trouble with Hermione. Now come on we have to take you to St. Mungos."

They were taken with the help of other friends. Lucius, Snape and Blaise surrounded Draco.

"Not a word." He muttered.

"Draco, mate good luck with her." Blaise grinned.

"I said not a bloody word!"

"Let us take him to St. Mungos. They should be able to fix this." Lucius tried to hide his grin.

"Perhaps next time you should listen to Miss Granger. This was a lenient punishment for you. I do not think she will be this merciful next time." Snape lectured him.

"Bloody Hell!!" Draco ranted.


	7. Aftermath

Hermione stomped out of the ballroom and into a long corridor filled with past Malfoy's. She ignored all the exclamations of the paintings that she crossed. Had she stopped to observe all the past Malfoy's she would have noted that most of the Malfoy women were smiling or laughing. And the men all glared at her but dared not say anything while their wives were there. In her anger she walked to the garden at the end of the corridor.

Hermione paced around the garden thinking about what had happened. She still could not believe what they had done to her. They were supposed to be her friends! They were supposed to trust her and respect any decisions she made! Why did they have to act so...so... so pigheaded! How could they even think that Malfoy was controlling her with a spell?! Did they not think that if he had tried anything like that with her she would have been able to defend herself?! They should have trusted her!

Narcissa watched her from the entrance. Her display of anger only served to confirm that she was the right girl for her son. He needed a woman that would not be intimidated by the Malfoy name. A woman that could hold her own against him. Hermione Granger seemed the right one for the job. A small smile appeared on her face. She stepped up to her and waited for the girl to notice her.

"Harry, do you think that Hermione will forgive us for not trusting her?" Ron looked at Harry who was on the bed next to him.

"I don't know Ron. She was pretty angry." He closed his eyes remembering look on Hermione's eyes. They showed how hurt she was about them not trusting her.

"You both are a couple of idiots." Ron and Harry looked at the doorway to find their girlfriends smiling. Pansy and Ginny walked in the room and sat by them.

"We already feel horrible about what we did. You don't have to rub it in Ginny." Ron grumbled.

"It was obvious that she was going to do something. You both know her enough to know the warning signs. You really made her mad. Had I been in her position I would have done something worse." Pansy smiled evilly at the two boys who paled.

"We know we made a mistake. We will apologize as soon we get out of here." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow. Your new bones will be strong enough to hold you then." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Pansy, please don't ever let me do something like again. Promise me that you will stop me if I ever try to?" Ron begged his girlfriend.

Pansy smiled and kissed him. "I will, Ron. Next time I will be the one cursing you, I mean taking you away from trouble."

"OK" Ron sighed happily.

"Think he heard the cursing part?" Harry whispered to Ginny who was trying not to laugh.

"I think not. If he had heard he would not be happy. I think Pansy's kiss dazed him." She whispered back.

"She sure can be scary sometimes." Harry watched as Pansy fussed over Ron.

"I think that all women are scary at one point or another, with the right provocation of course." She kissed him.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Harry smiled at Ginny.

In another room, not to far from the couples, Draco was enduring a lecture, a sneer, and a mocking. His father, godfather and best friend were trying to make him see the error of provoking Hermione. So far the three men were having fun at his expense. He had tried to shut them up but nothing worked, not even the Malfoy glare did it.

"I am quite surprised that she was so lenient. Although her show of power does make you wonder."

"Come now Serverus, you must admit that Miss Granger has an extensive knowledge in magic spells. The protection spell she used to trap them all was very powerful. I am sure that Hogwarts does not teach that spell. Even Dumbledore admitted that fact." Lucius smiled at his son.

"Why do you sound so proud of her father? Look at what she did to me?" Draco was curious at his father's attitude.

"Well son, she has demonstrated that she belong in the family. I am happy that you have chosen her to be your wife."

"Yeah and the fact that she can hold her own against you is also a plus." Blaise laughed.

"You are correct Blaise." Lucius grinned.

Draco scowled at them. "I will get her back for what she did. She will not dare do this to me again after we are married."

"Draco, I do not think that would be a good idea. Remember she is the smartest witch to come out of Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw." Snape smirked.

Draco was fuming, he could not believe that she had won his family over so quickly. He was sure that his mother was already trying to calm her down somehow. And he feared that she was giving her ideas for any future incidents. Even he had to admit that she was the perfect candidate for the Malfoy family. He liked that she didn't back down from a fight, that she knew how to defend herself. Be it with words, spells or physical contact. He would never admit it out loud but he liked to make her mad just to see that fire in her eyes. The passion with which she defended what she believed in, what she cares about. He was addicted to that passion.

Narcissa had been waiting for Hermione to notice her for about twenty minutes. The girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she decided to speak up. "Miss Granger, please stop pacing. Pretty soon you will make a whole in the middle of my garden."

Hermione started and turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing with her arms crossed. "Mrs. Malfoy, do forgive me. I did not notice you were there."

"Yes I am aware of that. A word if I may?"

"Yes of course."

"Miss Granger, I have to say that I was impressed by the power you showed tonight."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am terribly sorry to have ruined your ball. It was not my intention to cause a scene. Were the guests angry?" Hermione looked down apologetically.

"My dear do not worry about the guests, I assure you that they are still having fun dancing and drinking. Please do not apologize for something that others provoked. You did not know that your friends and my son would act the way they did."

"I should have known that the news of our engagement would come as a shock to them. I should have told them before tonight but I was a coward." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Miss Granger do not let them ruin this night for you. You should be glad that you were able to stop those idiotic men from killing each other. I know that this will seem a bit weird but I have to admit that my son deserved what he got. You my dear a very clever and I am very happy that you will be my daughter-in-law." Narcissa smiled sincerely at her.

For her part, Hermione could not believe what Mrs. Malfoy was saying. She never would have guessed that she was like this. "You are not mad for what I did to Draco?"

"Mad? Of course not, he deserved it. He needs someone like you to keep him grounded. You see his father and I made a grave mistake in raising him. He was taught to look down upon non-pure bloods. We did it not because we actually believed in that but, because if we had not he would have been taken away from us. The Dark Lord would have raised him as his own, we could not allow that. Draco can be very stubborn and set in his ways but he is a good man."

"Why are you telling me all this? I have known Draco for seven years and he has shown me only cruelty."

"I know that my son can be difficult, but I also know he can change. And you Miss Granger are the woman that can make him realize what a great man he can really be. It will not be easy but I know you can do it."

"Why me?" She could not understand why Narcissa Malfoy could believe she could change Draco's attitude. She did not even like him, this was only part of their plan. Pretending to love one another so that they would get the freedom that they wanted. Could their acting really be that good to fool everyone like this?

"Because you are his match. You would never let him treat you less than him. You will make him see you as his equal."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this and I will try to put up more chapters soon.


	8. Reconciliation and Doubts

It had already been a week since that night. The tabloids had a field day with the whole incident. So far Harry, Ron and Draco have been avoiding her. This was not easy to do, since Hermione spent a lot of time with Pansy and Ginny. Not to mention Narcissa had been inviting her to brunch almost every day. That came to an end when she bumped into Ron and Harry.

"Hermione!! What are you doing here?!" Ron exclaimed when he went into his girlfriends' house.

"I was invited Ronald." Hermione glared at him.

"Ron, are you sure that Pansy won't mind if we see the….Mione!" Harry froze in his tracks.

"Well, now that you all here I will leave you to talk. I am going to floo Ginny and invite her over." Pansy left them alone.

"Now that we are finally alone, you mind telling me why you have been avoiding me all week?" Hermione glared at her friends.

Ron turned bright red and began to stutter. Harry for his part was just staring at her. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. After a few minutes she sighed.

"Ron, Harry please talk to me. I really hate that we have been mad at each other. I can't take being apart from you both." She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Mione, you have to understand that the news of you marrying Malfoy was a shock to us." Harry said.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?! You can't marry Malfoy!! He is evil!!"

"He is not evil!! He helped us during the war and so did his parents! That proves that he is not evil!"

"But Mione, you have hated each other since you met. How can you marry him?" Ron whined.

"Look Mione, we can't understand why you want to marry him." She was about to interrupt but Harry held up a hand for her to stop. "But we will respect your decisions. We are your friends and we will always be here for you."

"We might not be happy about it. But you will always be our best friend. We will always look out for you. Even if we sometimes over react." Ron smiled.

"Oh. You guys are the best!" She hugged them both.

"Well, it seems that our plan worked." Pansy said from the kitchen doorway.

"It was about time too. Harry was driving me crazy." Ginny smiled.

They spent the rest of the day catching up. Hermione was really happy to have her best friends back. She enjoyed watching her friends interact with their girlfriends. Pansy and Ron looked very much in love. They did argue but they complimented each other. Ginny and Harry seemed to have an almost otherworldly understanding. They knew what the other would want without having to speak out loud. She was really happy that her friends had found their soul mates. Seeing how happy they were made her think on what she was giving up by marrying Draco. She was giving up her chance to find her true love, her soul mate.

Hermione arrived at her flat around midnight. Her head filled with questions about the agreement that she had made. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that there was someone waiting for her.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you all afternoon."

Hermione whirled around and to face her intruder wand on hand. "Draco, how did you get in? What are you doing here?"

"I apparated here. I've got to admit that I am surprised that your wards let me in."

"I modified them to accept you." She said offhandedly.

"I ask again, where were you?" He scowled.

"Not that it's any of your business but, I was with my friends. Why were you waiting for me?"'

"I came to apologize for my behavior during the ball." Hermione was astonished when he said that. "I know that you might not believe me but if we want this to work we have to at least be civil to each other."

She sighed and sat down on the couch near her. "Draco, can I ask you something? What if by continuing with this sham we are missing out on finding the person that we are supposed to love? What if what we are doing is not the correct thing?"

Draco looked at the uncertainty that shown in her eyes. He had asked himself those same questions during this time they had been mad at each other. But the more he thought about it the more he became convinced that they were doing the right thing. They might never be truly happy or in love like many of their friends were but at least they would be able to do what ever they wanted. That is all they could ever hope to achieve during this pretense.

"Granger, I know that this is all part of our plan. I know what it is that we are both giving up. To be honest I have never really thought about finding love. That is just something that was never meant to be for me. The only thing I could ever hope was to find a woman that would not annoy me. Many women would kill to be in your position, but those women are only after the Malfoy fortune. I know that you are not that king of woman. I also know that you would not be happy with a man that could not challenge you intellectually. Why don't we try to get to know each other and become at least friends by the time we marry?"

They looked at each other trying to process all that Draco had said. Hermione understood that what he said was partially true. She could never be happy with a man that didn't pose a challenge to her.

"Alright, I agree with you. Let us try to get along more. And I sincerely hope we are not making a mistake."

Draco smiled. "I believe that a mistake would be for us not to do this. Even though there is no love in our proposal we are well suited."

"Well now that is out of the way. I think it would be best if you left. It is rather late and I have to get up early tomorrow." She stood up and so did he.

"Yes you are right. Would you agree to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Alright. You might be a prat most of the time but, I can see that we could really get along and become very good friends. Thank you Draco." She hugged him.

"You have nothing to thank me for." He hugged her back and it strangely felt right to have her in his arms. "See you tomorrow." He stepped away from her and apparated home.

Hermione sat again and began to cry. She cried for everything that she was losing. She cried for the happiness that she would never experience. For the love that she would never find. Most of all she cried for all the heartache that their pretense was going to cause. She needed to cry now and get it all out or she would not be able to keep going.

Draco got home and went to the library. Once there he sat on one of the chairs near the fireplace and thought of his talk with Granger. He looked at the fire and let silent tears fall from his eyes. He began to mumble to himself about that whole plan. About all the things that could go wrong. All the people that they could hurt with their plan. He was so distracted with his pain that he didn't notice the shadow looking at him from behind one of the bookshelves. The shadow heard everything and after a while left closing the door silently behind them.


	9. Complications

Draco woke up and noticed a tray with food on the side table. He stretched out and drank the coffee. He looked at the clock on the mantle and saw that t was almost noon. He rushed to his room to change for his lunch with Hermione. Just thinking about the hug they shared last night, brought an emotion that he had never felt before. He shook his head to clear it.

"Draco? Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course father. Let me just change and I will join you in your study."

Lucius nodded and left him alone. Draco went to his bathroom and took a quick bath. After that he got dressed and went down to talk with his father before he went to his date with Grang…no with Mia. He knocked on the door and waited for his father say he could go in. When he did he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about father?"

"Have a seat Draco. How are things going with Miss Granger?"

"We have been fine. I have already apologized for my behavior during the ball." He looked at his father suspiciously. "That is not why you asked me to talk to you. What is the real reason behind this meeting?"

Lucius sighed. "You are right of course. That is not the real reason why I asked you to talk. Draco, I have recently found out something that does not please me."

"What did you find out?" Draco gulped, surely his father had not found out about the agreement that he and Hermione have.

"It seems that there are some people in the ministry that are not happy with your choice of brides. They are trying to get you to marry one of the girls from the list that the sent. There is one family in particular that is starting all this."

"Surely they can't do anything about it. They would be going against us and against Hermione Granger. Who could possibly be delusional enough to try?"

"The Nequam Family. Rayner Nequam is the one causing the problems."

"Why would he want to ruin my engagement to Mia?"

"Mia? I was not aware you had pet names already?" Lucius raised a brow at that.

"I couldn't keep calling her Hermione. Potty and Weasel already call her Mione. I had to call her something else." He blushed and looked away.

Lucius was amused by his son's reaction to a simple question. "What does she call you?"

Draco became even more embarrassed. "She calls me Dragon." He mumbled.

"Dragon, very fitting. But we digress, Rayner wants you to marry his daughter. Her name is on the list that the ministry sent before your announcement. He wants to dissolve your relationship with Miss Granger."

"The Ministry can not possibly consider his proposal. Mia has done many things during the war and she was the brains behind the defeat of the Dark Lord. If they do anything to hurt her, a lot of people will be upset."

"I have already talked to Dumbledore about this. He and I have talked to the Minister of Magic and he has assured me that they will not dissolve your engagement to Miss Granger. But I felt I had to warn you about Rayner."

"Thank you father. I will discuss this with Mia. She needs to be aware of this."

"Are you sure it is wise to tell her?"

"Yes, she has a right to know what is going on. I really must go now. Mione must be waiting for me to go to lunch."

Lucius watched his son walk out of the study and smiled. Draco might not know it yet but he had a feeling that he cared more for Hermione Granger than he lets on. He also knew that they were hiding something from everyone. He just hoped that whatever it was that they were hiding wouldn't hurt them in the end.

Draco and Hermione had lunch in a restaurant in Daigon Alley. They talked about everything and by the end lunch they were laughing. After that they went to a few shops including the book store. Once there in one of the secluded corners he told her about Rayner Nequam. She was not surprised in fact she was surprised it had taken so long to have someone trying to break them up. He was amazed by her reaction but reasoned that she had already gone thru so many things that this was nothing. They spent the rest of the day shopping and really getting to know one another. They were in the ice cream parlor having fun and laughing when Rita Skeeter showed up with her photographer.

There was a big flash that made them jump. "Well hello there Mr. Malfoy. Tell us what possessed you to propose to Hermione Granger? Did you really hate each other during Hogwarts? Or was that all a ploy to keep your torrid affair in secret? Were you afraid of the reactions your relationship might have on your friends and family?"

Draco and Hermione glared at her for different reasons. Draco glared at her for ruining their day. Hermione glared at the fact that Rita was acting as if she was not there. How dare this awful woman ignore her. She was about to put her in her place when Draco beat her to it.

"I advise you to leave our presence this instant. I will not answer your ridiculous questions. When we decide to grant the papers an interview we will let the Daily Prophet know. And be assured that you will not be the one conducting the interview." He sneered.

"Come now. You can not hide from the press. Surely you know that. Considering that the Malfoy's have always been in the public eye this should come as no surprise. The people want to know all the details of your wedding. It is not everyday that a pureblood marries a mugleborn." She smiled evilly. "As I recall the Malfoy's have always hated mugleborns. You are one of the oldest pureblood families. There must be something more going on between you and her. Perhaps you are merely using her as a means to and end? To prove to everyone that you really have changed for the better?"

"That is quite enough!! How dare you insinuate that Draco is using me!! Although this might be hard to believe, we love each other!! The Malfoy's are a great family that has been gracious enough to have me in their family!! I will not have you insult us any longer! If you do not leave this instant I will not hesitate to curse you!" Hermione was shaking with fury. All the other patrons had turned to look at the commotion when she got up.

"Miss Granger, you might be a war hero to many but to me you are just a girl that seeks the attention of every powerful male that crosses your path. I do not know how you managed to ensnare a Malfoy but I will find out." She glared at Hermione.

"Leave us a lone before I do something I might not regret in the least." Hermione pointed her wand at her.

"I will leave for now. But I will get the real story behind this strange engagement that you have." She turned to leave but Draco's voice stopped her.

"If I see you any where near my family, and that includes Mia, I will have you fired from the Daily Prophet and sent to Azkaban. I suggest you do not cross the path of a Malfoy or you will regret it." He threatened coldly.

Rita Skeeter kept walking away her photographer followed behind her. Draco hugged Hermione to calm her down.

"There she is gone now. Don't let her get to you. She is not worth it."

"I hate her so much. I had to use all my self control to not use and unforgivable on her. How dare she try to say those things about your family. Your mother and father have done many good things for this world. Your mother does not deserve to have a person like Rita Skeeter question that just because of me."

"Hey, this is not your fault. That woman is an evil and bitter witch. She is jealous of what you have which is why she always tries find something bad about you. You are not at fault here." Draco kissed her. She responded to his kiss and forgot all about Rita Skeeter.

The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet but turned into more. They forgot about everything around them. They didn't care that there were many people looking at them. They didn't hear the people start to talk about the incident with Rita Skeeter and how Hermione Granger had defended the Malfoy family. They didn't hear a few patrons clap and laugh at their display. All they could think about was how right the kiss felt.


	10. Warnings

**The next morning the argument with Rita Skeeter was front page news. Draco was furious when he found out. The only thing that was holding him back from getting the reporter fired was the fact that the article was not made by Rita. **

"**Draco, is it true what the article says?" Narcissa asked him as soon as he stepped in the dinning room for breakfast.**

"**Which part mother?" He sighed and sat down.**

"**Do you not consider it endearing that Miss Granger would defend us? After all she is not yet a part of this family."**

"**Mother, Mia was just doing what she thought was right. That Skeeter woman is a menace and was deliberately trying to bait her. I was surprised that she reacted the way she did. She obviously cares for you a lot mother." **

"**She is a sweet girl Draco. I have enjoyed talking to her. I do admit that we have not talked a lot but the times we have they have been enjoyable. Will you be seeing her today?"**

"**No she will be spending her day with Pansy and Ginny. I believe they are going dress shopping."**

"**Oh, that reminds me. Have you two set a date for the weeding? I would like to have time to plan it." She smiled at him.**

"**No we have not discussed it." He gulped. " I will ask her when I see her. I am sure that she will want to get married after her friends."**

"**I do not want you to think that I am rushing you."**

"**Do not worry about it mother. I will talk to Mia about it soon."**

"**Well it seems that you have started without me." Lucius walked in and sat at the head of the table.**

"**Had you not stayed up so late these past few nights you would have been awake earlier." Narcissa chided him.**

**Draco was surprised to hear that. "Are you alright Father?"**

"**Nothing to worry about Draco. It is just a small case of insomnia. I have cured it by spending time in the library."**

"**In the library?" Draco paled.**

"**Yes, for the past weeks I have gone to the library to read. That is where I have spent most of my nights. Is there something wrong Draco?" Lucius looked directly at him.**

"**No, everything is fine. I must go now. I will see you both this evening." Draco practically ran out of the manor.**

"**Is there something I should know Lucius?" Narcissa analyzed her husband.**

"**Worry not Cissa. Everything will turn out alright."**

"**What ever it is that you are hiding I will find out." She glared.**

**Lucius observed his wife and smiled. "Cissa let the boy be. He knows what he is doing. We should not interfere. The only thing that we could hope for is that he makes the right decisions."**

**Draco kept thinking about the revelation that his father made. Could it be that he was in the library when he was talking about the plan a few nights ago? If his father knew, why had he not said anything? Perhaps he had not been there that night. After all he hadn't heard anyone there. Surely his father would have commented on it the following morning. Yes that had to be it. **

**He continued with his day forgetting about the information he had gained that morning. He became so busy that he didn't hear his secretary calling him.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy?" **

**He looked up from the documents he was reading. "What is it?"**

"**A Mr. Weasley and a Mr. Potter are here to see you. Should I send them in?"**

**Why would they be here? "Yes let them in." **

**She nodded and motioned for the two men to go in. "Please come in. would you like some coffee?"**

"**No thank you." Harry answered for both.**

"**No one is to interrupt me right now. All important calls send them to Zabini." Draco sat back on his chair.**

"**Yes sir." She closed the door behind her leaving them all alone.**

"**To what do I own this honor? Have you come to curse me again? Or at least try to curse me?" Draco glared at them.**

"**Look Malfoy we have come to make sure that you will not harm Hermione." Ron glared back.**

"**I would not harm my own fiancée." He snarled.**

"**We want to make a truce. Since we will be seeing each other more often thanks to your wives. We thought it would be best to try to get along." Harry calmly stated. **

"**Why would I agree to a truce with you?" He spat.**

"**Harry this is useless. I told you it would not work. We could never get along with the ferret." **

"**Ron, Malfoy do you two want Pansy to curse you for not getting along? I hear she can be very vicious in her hexes." Harry warned.**

**Draco smirked at the mention of his friend. "Pansy is harmless. She would not dare do something against me."**

"**Are you sure? Remember that she loves Ron and would do anything to protect those close to her. Don't you remember what she did during the war?"**

**Both Draco and Ron shuddered remembering all she did to those that dared threatened her loved ones. "Not to mention what Hermione would do to us again if we fought." All three winced at the memory.**

"**I do not want to experience that again. Hermione is a very powerful witch." Ron gulped.**

"**Fine let us have a truce of sorts. Mia should have been in Slytherine." **

"**Are you mad?!! Had she been in Slytherine the Dark Lord would have won and we would not be here." Ron spluttered.**

"**Can you imagine Hermione as the new Dark Lord? Now that is terrifying." Harry thought.**

"**She would be impossible to beat. The smartest witch of our time evil. I simply can not picture it." Draco mused. "Mia is too pure and good for that. She would never be able to hurt someone out of spite. She is too noble for that. All she does is based on what is best for all those around her. It is a wonder that no one has been able to hurt her. Of course that is because she has many people that love her looking out for her. Even if she does not realize it." He grinned to himself forgetting that he was not alone.**

**Ron and Harry looked at each other knowingly. It looked like Hermione had done the impossible and tamed the Slytherine Prince. By the look on Draco's face they could see that he truly did care for her. **

"**Yes, Hermione is very much loved by all those that know her. And because we love her we will try to be civil to you. Agreed?" Harry extended his hand to him.**

**Draco was startled to hear him. He had forgotten that they were in his office. "Uh…Yes. Agreed, I will try to be civil to you too." He shook Harry's hand then Ron's.**

"**Let us not mention this conversation again to any one. This is between us three." Ron stared at them.**

"**That is fine with me." Draco smirked.**

**They turned to leave. "One more thing. If you hurt her in any way, shape or form we will make sure that you live your remaining life in eternal pain." Ron warned.**

"**You would let me live? I thought you would threatened me with death not life." He raised his brow in surprise.**

"**Sometimes being alive is worse than being dead. One thing is for sure. If you do hurt her, you will wish that we had killed you." Harry responded coldly.**

**Draco shuddered after that statement. He sat back down after they letf. "It seems that this arrangement is going to be hazardous for my health and sanity. What have I gotten myself into?" **


	11. Frustation

Hermione sighed with relief once she was back in her apartment. She leaned on her doorway and closed her eyes. All day had been one rollercoaster ride. Ginny and Pansy had been very excited to choose their wedding dresses. The fact that Mrs. Weasley and Pansy's mother had joined them had not helped. They had disagreed on almost everything and there were arguments all around. She had to mediate between them. Thanks to her they had been able to get the right gowns for them. Now that she was home the only thing that she wanted to do was sleep. She never thought that all this wedding business was so exhausting.

She prepared herself a bubble bath and enchanted some candles to illuminate around the bath tub. It was a good thing that her flat had a roman style bath tub otherwise she would have to settle for a shower. She went back to her room to get her bathrobe and clipped her hair. Once in the tub she allowed herself to forget about everything. She just concentrated on the feel of the water on her body. She was enjoying her bath so much that she didn't hear when someone apparated into her home.

* * *

Draco had wanted to get away from everyone. The surprise visit of Potter and the Weasel just set off a very stressful day. After they left he received an owl from his mother wanting to meet with Hermione to start planning the wedding. There where still so many things that he needed to discuss with Hermione. They had talked about mundane things and not about the important stuff. They had not talked about the wedding at all. There was always something that would prevent them from completing their plans. It didn't help that their schedules where to different.

After that he had received another surprise visit from the Minister of Magik. He also wanted to express the importance of setting a date for their wedding. His argument had been that the sooner the date was set the ministry would let them be. If they did not set a date soon then the ministry would step in and force them to comply with the law. To say that all of that information had been a shock to him was an understatement. All the news that he had received had made him runaway. He didn't want to arrive at the manor until he had a talk with Hermione. If he went home before talking to her than his mother would corner him and he would panic. Her mind worked in more devious ways than even his father. He did not want to face her yet. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had just apparated with out actually paying attention to where he landed and started to pace.

Hermione grabbed her robe and tied it loosely. She walked to her kitchen to make herself some tea. She was unclipping her hair and didn't notice Draco pacing in her living room. So caught up in their activities that they crashed into each other. Draco was stunned at what had happened. The only thing he registered was the fact that whatever he had landed on was really soft.

Hermione blinked several time to try to get an idea of what had happened. Before she was able to discern what was preventing her from getting up she felt hands groping her breast. She panicked and let instinct take over. She screamed at the top of her lungs and thrust her knee upwards. She heard a grunt of pain and was relieved when whoever it was that wanted to take advantage of her rolled off her. She jumped up and pointed her wand to the intruder.

"Draco?" She questioned when she noticed who it was on the floor in pain. "What are you doing here?" She lowered her wand.

He glared at her. "Why the bloody hell did you hit me?!"

"I didn't know it was you. I truly am sorry." She blushed. "Does it really hurt that much?"

"Of course it does you bloody woman!" He sat on the couch. "If I am unable to have children my mother will never forgive us."

"You should have warned me that you were going to come. How was I to know you would be in my living room?!" She scolded him.

"I didn't realize I was in your apartment. I just apparated and this is where I ended up."

"How can you not know where you apparate?! You have to picture the place where you are going before you apparate!" She grabbed her head.

"Look I didn't come here to hear you yell at me." He sighed.

Hermione felt another headache coming on. "Why are you here then?"

Draco looked at her and finally noticed what she was wearing. Or better yet what she wasn't wearing. He noticed how her robe had come a bit loose from the fall. It made a large v-shape to her belly button. He could see the curves of her breasts and how her skin was a golden shade all over. He swallowed and the more he looked at her the more he began to desire her.

Hermione was waiting for his reply. Since she didn't hear anything for a while she looked at him. He was just sitting there staring at her. She looked confused for a bit then comprehension dawned on her. She remembered that she had just come out of her bath wrapped in her bath robe. When she looked at herself she realized that her robe had partially opened and that had captured his attention. She closed it quickly and turned around to go to her room and change to something more appropriate.

"Where are you going?" Draco watched as she blushed.

"To change into something more comfortable." She mumbled.

"What you have on looks very comfortable. You should definitely keep that on. I assure you that I do not mind." He smirked.

"Could you be anymore of a pig?" She slammed the door to her room.

Draco shook his head and grinned at her reaction. No one would notice that she had a great body underneath her robes. And tonight thanks to their encounter he had felt all her womanly curves. He had always had a thing for her since she was the only one that would ever dare challenge him. And now thanks to their arrangement he would be the only one to see her that way. That gave him great satisfaction, she would belong to him and only him.

"Have you finished daydreaming yet? I would like to go to bed soon."

He looked up startled to see Hermione smirking at him. "I was not daydreaming."

"Sure fooled me. Now why is it that you are in my home at this hour?"

"Fine." He sighed. "I received a visit from the minister today. He wanted to know when our wedding would take place. There seems to be a deadline on the marriage law. We have to set the date of our wedding soon. Also my mother wants to meet with you to discuss the wedding."

She sat next to him and sighed. "We had not discussed this before. That is very poor planning on our part." She looked at him. "Well no time like the present. What do you think about a winter wedding?"

"Winter? As in this winter? Is it not too soon?"

"The winter after Ron and Pansy get married. Which is next summer. That would give us enough time to get used to us being together. Also it would me time to find a counter spell for the binding spell that will be cast on the wedding day."

"There is a binding spell that is to be put on us?" He asked surprised.

" Did you not read the law? It is stated that in order to ensure that the marriage is consummated a binding spell shall be cast as part of the ceremony."

"I did not know that."

"Obviously. Now there are other things that we need to establish for this to work."

"Yes there are. Now that we are going to have a year to prepare, I hope you understand that Mother will want to organize the wedding of the year. She will have you going with her all over the place to get everything." He started to grin.

"See that is where you are wrong. If I have to be dragged around by your mother to get for the wedding you shall be joining us. I will not suffer by myself." She crossed her arms.

"I have more important things to do than to follow you around."

"You will do it or I will tell your mother the real reason behind our engagement. What do you think she will say?"

He glared at her. "Fine you win this time. We shall have lunch with mother tomorrow and I will let the minister know of our wedding date."

"Alright, tell the minister that we will marry on December 12. That should satisfy him. I will keep researching the counter spell for the binding."

Draco got up and stretched. Hermione observed him and was unable to take her eyes away from him. She was fascinated by the way his muscles strained against his shirt. The attraction that they had was becoming even more troublesome.

"Had you fill?" Draco smirked at her.

She blushed at being caught. "I think you should leave. I 'm very tired and want to rest."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night Mia." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Good night Dragon. See you tomorrow." She smiled at him as he apparated away.

Hermione went to bed and sighed. All this was getting more frustrating as time passed. She didn't know if she would be able to go through with it. Doubts filled her mind and this attraction was not helping matters. Why couldn't things be more simple? Everything was just too complicated.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hit a writers block but I'm getting over it now. I already have other chapters on the works so I will try to have them finished and up soon.


	12. Unexpected

Time seems to fly when you have so many things to do. Lunch with Narcissa was very productive. Draco wasn't kidding when he said she would want to organize the wedding of the year. They had met at a restaurant in Daigon Alley.

"Hermione, Draco so glad you could see me." Narcissa hugged them both.

"Mother, you make it sound as if we never have time for you."

"Of course I have seen you separately. But to have you both here with me is a real treat." She smiled.

"We have both been somewhat busy. But Draco has agreed to help us with the preparations for the wedding." Hermione smirked at him.

"Really, that is wonderful, how did you get him to agree?" Narcissa looked curiously at both.

"You could say it was blackmail. Mia can be very devious if she wants to." He glared.

"How very cunning on her part, I should try that with Lucius sometime." Narcissa smirked.

They had proceeded to discuss how they wanted the wedding. Hermione and Narcissa wrote everything down. Draco suggested they marry at Hogwarts since that was the place they had met, and also because it was the safest place in their world. The war might have been over but there were still some that wanted revenge. Not all Deatheaters had been captured.

"The Manor is also well protected. And the garden would make the perfect setting for the ceremony as all the winter roses will be in bloom."

"I don't want to take any risks. There are still those that would want to harm any one of us." He turned to Hermione and caressed her face. "I don't want to put you in danger."

She blushed and kissed his palm. "Don't worry. No one would be foolish enough to attack us with all the Aurors that will attend. Besides, you are a very powerful wizard, I'm quite sure you'll be able to protect me."

"She is right dear, after the display of power that Hermione showed during the ball I organized, I don't think they would dare cross her either. Our dear Hermione is a force to be recon with." Narcissa smiled at the obvious love that they shared.

"You can choose where you want to have the wedding, at the manor or in Hogwarts."

"I would like to have it in the Manor. I fell in love with the gardens. It would be perfect." Hermione smiled shyly at Narcissa.

"Good, we could reinforce the wards a few days before the wedding. That way Draco will have nothing to worry about." She wrote the plan down.

"I will take care of the wards mother."

"I will help with that too. I might know some spells that you don't."

"Great, than that is settled. We also need to agree upon decorations, invitations, and we can't forget the most important thing, your wedding dress."

They spent almost the whole afternoon setting the details for their wedding. It was a good thing that neither of them had to work that day, being Sunday and all. Since they were in a public place, both Hermione and Draco had to maintain the appearance of being in love. There were touches, caresses, and the occasional kiss. To everyone that was watching them, they seemed really happy. To Narcissa's critical eye it was another story. She saw the pain in both their eyes. The longing in Hermione eyes, How Draco would look at her when she was talking, as if she held the world in her hands. How he would shake whatever thoughts flitted through his mind and turn around just as she would look at him. The little things they showed her without even meaning to. No one else noticed and for that she was grateful. She knew that whatever they were hiding would hurt one or the both of them. With that knowledge they parted ways for the day.

Lucius was reading over some papers from his work in his study. He was so concentrated that he almost didn't hear when Narcissa went in.

"Lucius, could I talk to you?" She asked sadly.

Her tone surprised him and he looked at her. "Is there something wrong? Are you well?"

She closed the door and sat in front of him. "I am fine, dear. But there is something you must know about our son and his fiancée."

"What is it? Did they fight again?" He relaxed.

"No, they did not fight. It is something else. But before I tell you, promise to stay calm. I think I understand why they did it." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Cissa, what happened?" Lucius began to worry.

"Their engagement is a sham. It is a contract that they have made. It is not real."

"That is ridiculous. Who told you such lies?" He demanded.

"Please calm down. It is the truth. Draco said it himself."

He looked at her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "He told you this?"

"Draco was not aware I was there. It happened a week after the ball. I was restless and went to the library to get a book. Draco walked in and sat near the fireplace. He started to say that their plan had to work. That he and Hermione had to convince everyone that they were engaged."

Lucius was stunned at the information and also a bit proud of his son for coming up with that plan. "Well that certainly clears up many things. They must have thought it all through perfectly. So far they are convincing everyone that they truly love each other."

"Lucius, I believe that they are really falling in love. Draco seems so relaxed around her. And the way they look at each other." She looked sadly at him and sighed. "That night Draco was crying. He doubted their actions, questioning if perhaps they were missing out on something more. Thinking of everything that could go wrong and of all the people they were going to hurt if anyone were to find out."

"Well," Lucius thought. "We shall have to observe them closely. If what you say is true and they are second guessing their agreement, then I believe that the first one to retract would be Ms. Granger."

"Hermione?" She widened her eyes. "No, she would not break an agreement. She will go through with it. That is how loyal she is."

"Think about it Cissa. If Ms. Granger does fall in love with our son and he doesn't love her in return, do you really think she will let him be unhappy with her?"

"You are correct. She would let him go; she would sacrifice everything in order to give him a chance at happiness. I hope it does not come to that."

"It would be a shame if that was to happen. Let us keep this to ourselves. They must not find out that we are aware of their plan."

* * *

The next day Draco was at his office reading some documents when Blaise went in.

"So, how is married life treating you?" Blaise grinned.

"I am not married yet." He glared.

"Might as well be, you have not come out with us to have some fun in quite some time. Has Hermione been keeping you entertained?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. I am helping her and mother with the preparations for our wedding."

"I never thought you would be involved in that. Who managed to convince you to help out?"

"Mia basically blackmailed me." He grumbled.

"Granger did that? Does she know some dark secret that I don't?" Blaise laughed.

"Something like that." Draco smiled with his friend.

That picked his interest. "Really, what is it? Did she find your stash of the muggle magazines? The ones called bunny something?"

"I got rid of those a few weeks ago. It's called Playboy by the way." he responded calmly.

"Right, did she see the ones you have of Wicked Witch? Man those witches sure know how to make a man happy."

"Care to elaborate?" Draco grinned.

"No."

"Fine, so who are you going to marry? You always seem to forget to tell me."

"My wife of two weeks is Luna Lovegood." Blaise waited for the questions that were sure to come.

Draco was speechless. "How, where, when, why?" He spluttered.

"Well we sort of eloped; we didn't want all the media attention. We went to the ministry; it was a very private affair. As I've said two weeks ago. Does that cover all your questions?" He grinned at the reaction he got from Draco.

Draco shook his head to clear it. "What I meant was why did you marry her?"

"You know the strangest thing happened to me." He smiled wistfully.

"What?" Draco leaned in closer to him.

"For some crazy reason, I fell in love with her."

Draco laughed. "You in love I never would have believed it."

"No joke mate. She makes me happy. I find all her crazy ways endearing. She makes my life interesting. I know the law says that we must marry a muggle born unless we are previously engaged. Believe me convincing the ministry to let us marry was hell. But I would do it again. I would do anything to make her happy." Blaise had a goofy grin on his face.

Draco looked at him with surprise. He could see that Blaise really does love his wife. Could he, someday, feel the same way about Hermione? Could they be as happy as their friends are? Could he make her happy? All these questions flew around in his head then as fast as they came he sent them away. They can be happy without love. There were many marriages of convenience in their world that somehow made it work. Perhaps the circumstances were different but the idea was the same. They can and will make it all work.


	13. Time Flies

Between her job, wedding planning, and helping Ginny and Pansy she had a full agenda. She met every Sunday with Narcissa and Draco. She was with Ginny four times a week since her wedding was a couple of months away. The rest of the time she spent with Pansy. She would get home exhausted and go to sleep only to do it all again the next day.

It had become a regular thing for Draco to be at her flat when she got home. The first time had been a surprise but afterwards it became normal. On the rare occasion that he was not there she would miss him. They would talk about their day while they had dinner. He told her about Blaise and Luna. It surprised her that they had married. He also said that Blaise looked genuinely happy with his choice. She was glad to hear that, Luna deserves to be happy. During their nightly conversations they also refined their plan.

Soon it was Ginny and Harry's wedding. It was a big event since most of the wizarding world was present. It took place at Hogwarts; there really was no other place more fitting than their second home. Ron was the best man and Hermione was the maid of honor. The ceremony was beautiful and Molly Weasley was crying the whole time. Mr. Weasley was very proud to walk Ginny down the aisle. The reception was extraordinary. There was laughter and tears of joy for the newly weds. Ron was so nervous during the toast that she had to help him which earned a "Hermione to the rescue" from Fred and George.

For her, the most precious time of the wedding was their first dance as a married couple. The light in the great hall dimmed, candles lit around them making it seem as if they were dancing among stars. The atmosphere was very romantic and very fitting to their union. Silence reined as they danced, no one dared break the spell of the moment. She was so entranced by the display that she didn't notice when Draco got to her side until he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. She blinked and it was gone.

Narcissa and Lucius watched them the whole night. They saw the way they looked at each other and knew that they were both falling for the other. This whole affair they had was not going to end well. They were both heading for heartbreak. Unless they admitted their feelings before it was too late. Lucius knew they were both very stubborn but one of them had to do it. Narcissa was aware that if Hermione chose not to go through with their arrangement then she would leave their world. And by the way she observed how happy her friends were she was close to making a rash decision. Across from them she could see that Dumbledore was also watching them. There was sadness in his eyes that had her wondering if he knew what was going on.

After Ginny and Harry's wedding her schedule became less hectic. Now she only had to deal with work, Pansy, and her Sunday meetings with Draco and Narcissa. On her free afternoons she would research the counter spell for the bonding. During those times she learned even more spells that someday would probably need and others that she hoped never to use. One of the spells was about pulling everything you knew into your wand and the magik would turn it into a crystal. The crystal could not be shattered to protect the information. Those that performed this spell would give up their lives and start a new. It would recreate a whole new life for the caster. Once cast the spell could only be reversed by the one who cast it.

"How can this spell be reversed by the one who cast it, if he or she could not remember anything?" She wondered out loud.

This intrigued her and decided to learn all aspects of this spell. All her energy went to that when she would get home. Soon she learned that there were two forms of this spell. The basic one was just to store the knowledge and memories into the wand, but the caster would keep their magik, thus giving them the ability to reverse it when ever they wished. The second one was the most difficult since not only the knowledge and memories but also the magik would be contained in the wand. And everyone knew that without magik you would not be able to stay in this world.

It was a close to Ron and Pansy's wedding and she was having her Sunday lunch with Narcissa. Draco was not able to attend since Lucius asked him to accompany him on a business trip. She was going over the details of the wedding and looking at some of the decoration that Narcissa had suggested. Narcissa for her part was looking at the seating chart to make sure everyone would be seated accordingly.

"Hermione I would like to set a meeting for the seamstress this week. What day would be alright with you?" Narcissa asked while making a correction in the chart.

Hermione looked up at her a bit confused. "Seamstress?"

"Yes dear, to find the perfect wedding gown for you." She smiled.

"Oh my wedding dress, yes. I…we could go on Wednesday at 4pm."

"Perfect, I will set up the appointment. Is there someone that you would like to accompany us that day?"

"Could Mrs. Weasley come with us?"

"Of course dear. What about your mother? Wouldn't you like for her to help you choose the dress also?" Narcissa put the seating chart away.

"I would have loved that but both my parents were killed during a raid just before we won the war." She replied sadly.

"I am sorry child. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories." Narcissa enveloped her Hermione's hands in hers.

"I still miss them, but I know that I have a lot of friends and a new family here. My parents will always be in my heart. And I know that they will always be with me where ever I go." She smiled.

They had gone to the seamstress and her dress was on the works. Her dress was a satin corset ball gown, with silver beading making snowflakes in the hem and crystals in the corset. The veil was satin chiffon and also had crystals all over making it sparkle. Molly, Narcissa and Hermione were delighted with the design. Time flew so fast and now here she was as the maid of honor in Ron and Pansy's wedding.

I found my self once again looking at my friends with a longing that I could not place. No, that is not true. I knew why I was feeling this way. It was because I knew that I would never feel the way they feel right now. Thanks to my logic I would never have a man look at me with love the way Ron looks at Pansy. I would never have the man that loves me defy everyone to have me the way Blaise fought for Luna. Even if I did love, the man I would be with would not love me. I look towards Draco and see that he is smiling at his mother. She is no doubt telling him something about the wedding. I twist my engagement ring round and round on my finger. I want to cry in sorrow for what we are giving up but I manage to contain myself.

"Mione, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at Molly. "I'm just happy that Ron found his soul mate."

"You have also found your soul mate. Draco is a fine boy and he loves you."

"Do you really think so?" She looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"Oh, Child, I see it every time you are together. The way you both look at one another. There is tenderness in his eyes when he touches you. It's as if he were afraid of losing you. That is real love Hermione." They both looked at him.

"Yes, you are right. It does seem as if he is afraid I will leave." *But it is not because he loves me. It is because he is afraid that I will back out of our agreement. Nothing more.* this she does not say aloud but she knows it's true.

The party continued with the classic joke from the twins. Harry said the toast and did it without her help. Everything was fantastic and perfect for Pansy. When it was time to throw the bouquet she caught it, much to her surprise since she was behind everyone. It was no surprise when Draco caught the garter. They shared the corresponding dance, to the pleasure of all present. They looked at each other's eyes and seemed to forget where they were. Everyone smiled at the obvious love that they shared.

His eyes are gorgeous like moonlight. She knew she was doomed now. She could finally admit that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. How could she have let this happen? I mean it is great that there could be something more between them. That would make their marriage more bearable. Could he feel the same way? Could he learn to love her too someday? Could they make this marriage become real? She wanted what her friends have so much. Perhaps with time they could be as happy, after all they would have the rest of their lives together to fall in love. She saw him lean in to her, and she thought he would kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting for it.

"Soon we won't have to pretend anymore. It will not be necessary since we would be married by then." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione stiffened at his words. "What?"

"Nice acting by the way. If I didn't know any better, I would dare say that you really do love me." He smirked at her.

"Y-yes…well…I…I…" She closed her eyes again to contain her tears. She opened her eyes again and smiled adoringly at him. "I took acting classes during the summers away from Hogwarts. I guess they are paying off now." The song ended and she pulled away from him and left.

He walked after her but lost her in the crowd. He looked all around trying to locate her but she was gone. He was confused by her reaction. There was nothing wrong with what he said, that was the truth. Soon they could stop pretending.

"Did I say something wrong?" He whispered to himself confused.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Dream Wedding

Sorry for the long wait. I had a case of writer's block. This is almost done I think only one more chapter will do. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Dragon I am so happy. I never thought I would ever feel this way." She smiled at him as they danced.

"Now we don't need to pretend to be in love. All this acting was getting tiresome." He kissed her.

Unfortunately for them someone over heard their conversation.

"Pretend! You were pretending all this time! How could you!" Everyone turned to them when they heard the indignant shriek.

Draco and Hermione jumped apart and looked at all their friends and family. They had the deer in headlights look to them. Caught at the last possible moment. Hermione looked at the person that had spoken. She did not know what to say. This is what she had feared would happen if anyone would ever find out what they had done.

"Ginny…please…" Hermione tried to explain.

"How could you do this? Why did you lie to us?" Ginny accused.

"We had no other choice. Please it was the only way that I would be able to stay here with you all." Hermione tried to make hem understand her motives.

"Do you realize that you have committed yourselves to each other? A wizard marriage can never be dissolved." Molly Weasley shook her head.

"I love him and he loves me. It may have started as something else but now it is real."

"I am very disappointed in you Hermione. You are the smartest witch that has come out of Hogwarts. This is not the way I expected you to act." Minerva turned away from her with scorn.

"Mione, this is not you. This must all be a cruel joke. You couldn't have fooled us like this." Ron shook his head in denial.

"It would have been better if you had left just like you planed to do when the law was passed. Knowing that you chose to abide by your beliefs would have been better than this." Harry glared at the couple.

"Draco, help me make them understand." She pleaded tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes son, explain why you did this." Narcissa sneered at them.

"It is simple really. I never intended to marry below my standards. The candidates that the ministry was suggesting were horrible. Granger was the perfect woman to be a Malfoy. She is the best and we all know it. Malfoy's have the best." Draco smirked.

"It's true then. This was not for love as you led us to believe."

"No father it was not. People like us do not fall in love."

"That is not true! No!" Hermione took a step back and grabbed her head.

"I could never love you." Draco spat.

"How could you." Her friends accused.

"What a shame."

"Please stop." She sank to her knees.

"We hate you."

"Why did you hurt us this way?"

"You should have left."

"Why did you do it?"

"There had to be a better way."

"Please understand. I had no choice." She cried.

"How can we understand this betrayal?"

"There are always other choices."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began to chant repeatedly.

The voices of all those present swirled around her. Anger, pain, disappointment, disbelief, and hate. The people they had fooled expressed all these emotions. They crowded her and she was unable to block them. So many voices all shouting, accusing, she had to make them stop. She screamed and sat up on her bed.

"A dream, it was all a dream." She panted as she looked around her room. She lay back in her bed and tried to calm her heartbeat down.

That dream had been so real. Could it be a glimpse of what might happen if they went through with the plan? Would all her loved ones turn their back on her for what they were doing? This brought a whole lot of questions and no answers. She knew that she had fallen in love with him, and according to Mrs. Weasley, he also felt something for her. She said she saw love in his eyes for her but that could all be part of the plan. This was turning out to be so confusing.

"What am I to do? I do not know what is real anymore. How could this be so tangled up?" She pulled her hair in frustration.

"You know that pulling your hair and talking to yourself is a sign of dementia, right?"

"Ahh!" She jumped up startled and looked at her bedroom doorway. "Did you know, that sneaking into peoples' homes and scaring them half to death is a sign of a stalker?"

"I was calling your name you just were to busy to hear. Now do you mind telling me why you have been avoiding me since Pansy and Ron's wedding?" Draco sat on her bedside.

"I have not been avoiding you; I have been extremely busy with all the preparations for our wedding." She defended. *Great, now what do I do?*

"You are not a great liar, Mia. Why don't you just tell me what is really going on?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"That is the truth, why would I lie? Besides it is not as if you actually care if I avoid you or not. We never said we had to be together 24/7, now did we?" She got up and went to her closet.

"I care because now everyone will question our relationship. Don't you think it a little strange that we are supposed to be in love and yet we are never seen together anymore?" He watched as she pulled out her clothes.

"I see no reason for anyone to question us. As long as we don't cancel the wedding, I believe we will be fine." She headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Fine, I'll concede to that. What about the disappearing act you pulled after we danced at the wedding? I was left stranded answering questions about your abrupt departure." He was becoming irritated with her smart answers and followed her into the bathroom.

Hermione had her back to him as she was taking off her bedclothes. The shower was running so she did not hear him go in. "What did you tell them? I'm sure that you were smart enough to make up a good excuse." She said sarcastically.

Draco was momentarily distracted by her actions. He shook his head to clear it. "I told whoever asked, that you had not been feeling well and that you had gone home. Of course, that meant that I also had to leave earlier than planned."

"Look," She turned around covering herself. "Do you mind? I want to take my shower in peace. We can continue this after I am done. Meanwhile, you can wait for me in the living room." she pushed him out and closed the door on his face.

"I can open this door if I want." He took out his wand.

"Not if you want an all expense paid trip to St. Mungos, you won't." She shouted through the door.

"How can you threaten me when you left your wand on the bedside drawer?" He smirked ready to open the door just to irritate her.

"I don't need my wand to cause you bodily harm Dragon. Remember I am a muggle born and was taught to be able to defend myself without magic, unlike you." She smiled just thinking about all the damage she could do to him.

Draco frowned and stepped away from the door. He could almost picture her smiling in victory over this. "Fine, hurry up. Mother is waiting for us at the manor to put the final touches on our wedding robes."

"Don't worry, I have not forgotten. How could I forget that our wedding is only four days away." She stepped into the shower.

Draco went into her kitchen and helped himself to her coffee. It was a good thing that she had charmed her kitchen to make breakfast. He was sitting on the table eating when she came out ready to go an hour later. She raised an eyebrow at him somewhat amused.

"About time. Why must all women take so long to get ready? It's not as if you change all that much." He sighed.

"Well I'm glad you liked my breakfast. We should go we are already late."

"You are not going to eat?" He stood and followed her to her fireplace.

"And miss the delicious meal that your mother most likely had prepared for us? I think not." She smiled when she saw that he widened his eyes.

"I forgot about that." *Mother is not going to appreciate it if I don't eat at the manor. Great this is all Hermione's fault.*

"I hope you didn't eat all that much." She smirked as she flooed to Malfoy Manor.

He groaned as he followed after her. This day was going to be hell for him.


	15. The time has come

I know it has been a long time since I have updated. I do apologize for the delay. This was supposed to be my last chapter but I lost my notes and had to rewrite and this is what came out to be. There will be only one more chapter left. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

As always I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

The following days were a blur of activities for both Hermione and Draco. Two days before the wedding, they had their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Hermione was taken hostage by Ginny and Pansy to go shopping. They went to many boutiques and tried many dresses. During that adventure there were many conversations taking place. One of which was the relationship she had with Draco. Needless to say, it made Hermione a tad uncomfortable. They had made many valid points and had mad her doubt her decision once again. After that Narcissa, Molly and Luna joined them for a late lunch. They began to have fun and Hermione forgot all about the earlier conversation. By the end of the night, she was exhausted and went right to sleep as soon as she got home.

The next day everything was chaos at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was running around making the final touches for the wedding the next day. Hermione arrived to a house full of people running around doing what Narcissa was ordering.

"No, those are for the ballroom not the entrance." She pointed to a huge floral arrangement that seemed to be moving by itself.

"I will take care of it right away." It said, of course once it started moving away Hermione saw a short man carrying it.

"Where are the winter roses I had ordered? They were supposed to be here by now." She demanded.

"They are being arranged in the driveway just like you wanted, Mrs. Malfoy." A secretary responded calmly.

"Make sure to charm them so that they will be nice and fresh until tomorrow. Have the menus and seating signs arrived yet?"

"Yes madam everything is going according to plan. Do not worry everything will be perfect." The secretary smiled reassuringly.

"Perhaps this will be a good time to whisk Narcissa away." Hermione smiled at the flustered secretary.

"Hermione dear what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the seamstress?" Narcissa greeted her with a hug and kiss.

"I was under the impression that you would accompany me. After all you need to pick up your gown also."

"You are right. I had forgotten about that. There is just so many things that need to get done for tomorrow." She sighed.

"Come on I'm sure that everything will be taken cared of. We must go, or we shall be late. You know how the seamstress hates it when we are late."

"Right, right." She turned to the secretary. "You have all my instructions written down correct?"

"Do not worry madam. Everything will be just like you ordered it." She smiled and nodded.

"Great, let's go. We'll be back later." Hermione pulled Narcissa away and apparated away.

They spent the whole morning at the seamstress. They had a late lunch with the other girls. Narcissa was beginning to worry about the preparations that her secretary was taking care of and Molly was trying to calm her down. Hermione was barely paying attention to the conversations going on around her. Narcissa watched as she was in her own little world. She knew that Hermione was thinking about the wedding tomorrow. She just hoped that she was not having second thoughts about it. She could see that no matter the reasons behind this wedding, that her son Draco and Hermione would be very happy together. She had never met a woman that could stand up to her son the way she did. She represented a challenge that no other woman had ever managed to give him. She knew by the conversations that Draco had with her husband that he felt something for her. The challenge was going to be to get them to admit it to themselves and each other.

Draco was at the Zabini Manor trying to escape from his mother and the preparations going on at the manor. He was somewhat nervous for the next day. He kept pacing in Blaise's study.

"Draco, would you please calm down and stop pacing. It is driving me nuts."

"I can't, I feel that something is not right." Draco kept pacing.

"There is nothing wrong. You are just nervous about tomorrow. Marriage is a big step for you." Blaise observed his friends with amusement.

"You don't understand. A lot of things could go wrong tomorrow." He sat on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"What has you so worried? Surely you do not doubt Hermione are you?"

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you what is bothering me, but I cannot. No one can know what is really going on. This is something that Hermione and I know."

"Look Draco, what ever it is that is bothering you, you should talk about it. Perhaps then you can stop worrying."

"No, I will be alright." He laughed mockingly. "Look at us we sound like a couple of women. Come on; let us celebrate my last night of being a bachelor."

"Okay, let's go before my wife comes and locks the door and any other form of escape." Blaise grinned.

"I thought you were happy with Luna?"

"Don't get me wrong I love her. However, if I see her I will not be able to leave. Not because she would not let me but because I wouldn't want to." He laughed as they left.

Hermione got home late in the evening. She sat on her couch and began to process everything that had been said today. Tomorrow would be her wedding day. One of the happiest days in a woman's life. At the moment, she was not feeling the happiness.

"Stop it Hermione! This is the best for everyone. I am making the right choice." She tried to convince herself.

She started to pace her small living room and her eyes landed on one of the many books stacked on her coffee table. She sat and grabbed the book. She opened it to the marked chapter and began to read again. That is how she spent the night before her wedding. The following morning Ginny and Pansy arrived at her flat to help her prepare. Everything felt like a dream. A dream from which she would wake up soon and find out it was not real.

"Hermione are you alright? You have been so quiet." Ginny looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel as if none of this is real."

"We understand how you feel." Pansy giggled. "It might seem like a dream but this is real. This is a great beginning to your new life."

"Pansy is right. In a few hours you will marry the man that you love." Ginny hugged her.

"Yes, and if we don't hurry you will be late to your own wedding."

"Aren't brides supposed to be late?" Hermione smiled.

"Not a Malfoy bride. You remember what happened last time you were late. Do you really want a repeat of the ball after graduation?" Pansy smirked.

"No that would be terrible for Narcissa. Ii couldn't do that to her."

"Good then it is settled. Let's make you the most beautiful bride any one has ever seen." Ginny took out her wedding gown and laid it on her bed.

Ginny and Pansy set to work on making Hermione ready for her wedding. Narcissa and Molly arrived just in time to help her into her gown. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few curls framing her face. Narcissa had brought a tiara that all Malfoy brides had worn. The tiara looked more like a crown with elegant silver arches and diamond accents.

"This, my dear is your something old." Narcissa said as she put it on her hair.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Hermione was speechless.

"This is your something new" Molly gave her a silver necklace with an emerald-eyed dragon hanging from it.

"This is your something borrowed." Pansy put on simple silver teardrop earrings.

"And this is your something blue." Ginny gave her a sky blue garter to put on under her gown.

"I don't know what to say. This is all so beautiful. And you remembered the traditions. This means so much to me. Thank you." She hugged them and was trying not to cry.

"We love you Hermione. This was the least we could do for you." Molly assured her.

"Now, now we can't cry yet. We don't want our eyes all red and puffy during the wedding." Narcissa took a deep breath to calm down.

"Narcissa is right. Now we had better leave. It is almost time for the wedding. Everyone should already be there. You can't keep your groom waiting." Ginny smiled and wiped some tears away.

"Right, let's go." Hermione checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was all right.

They all apparated to Malfoy Manor where the wedding was going to take place. After making sure everything was fine with Hermione, the women took their places and the ceremony began.

"Merlin give me strength to do what is right. Please let me not be making a terrible mistake." She took a deep breath to calm down and started down the aisle.


	16. Just Pretend

Here is the last chapter. It is the longest chapter I have ever done for this , but I couldn't bring myself to divide it. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Translations will be at the end of the chapter, otherwise I would spoil the story.

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Hermione walked down the aisle looking at all the friends and family that were watching her. She saw the faces of her two best friends that where more like brothers to her. They were happy for her because they thought she was really in love. During all this time Ron, Harry and Draco had become somewhat friends. She knew they had done for her, to see her happy. She saw Pansy and Ginny smiling at her from their places near the altar and across from their husbands. They had been a great help and she envied their happiness. She envied them in a good way for they made her brothers happy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had tears in their eyes. She knew that she was like a daughter to them. She also looked at them as her second parents. They were there for her when her parents had died. She then looked at Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was not very close to Lucius since she barely talked to him but she did admire him. To Narcissa on the other hand she was able to get close. It was hard not to since she was the one that made all the preparations for this wedding possible. She was a great woman that she began love like another mother. Looking at all the people that love her, all being here sharing this moment with her made her keep going. Finally, she looked at Draco. He stood waiting for her down the aisle. He looked regal in his wedding robes of black and silver. He was the picture of perfection.

This was her dream wedding in all sense of the word. She had always wanted to marry the man she loved. She knew she loved him. Had admitted to herself a few weeks ago. She looked at his eyes to see if she could find something in them that would tell her that they were doing the right thing. What she saw in them made her doubt everything. As she got closer to him, she could clearly see that he was not really looking at her. It is as if he wanted all this to be over with and forget about it all. She knew then that this was not right. She also knew that he would never back down from their agreement. His pride would prevent him from stopping all this. She couldn't back away either, but would they be happy once this was all over? Could he ever learn to love her as she loved him? Could she really in good conscious risk both their happiness? She did love him and for that reason alone he deserved to be happy. If the only way for him to be happy was for him to be with someone else then so be it.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Hermione whispered before the ceremony could start.

Everyone was shocked at this turn of events. All where confused by her actions. Narcissa grabbed on to her husband for support. Lucius looked wide-eyed at her.

"Mia…" Draco was shocked and reached out to her pleadingly.

"No, please." She took a step away from him with tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Ginny, her maid of honor asked concerned.

She turned to look at everyone gathered to witness her marriage. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. Pain filled her heart for what she, they had done. Everyone believed they were marrying for love, but it was all a lie. A lie that she could not allow to continue. She could not deceive them any longer. She could not hurt them like this; it was not in her to do it.

"Forgive me, please. I never wanted this to happen. I should have realized…" She sobbed and turned to look at Draco. "I can't do this to you. I can't allow this to continue."

Draco widened his eyes in comprehension. "Mia, no. don't do this."

"I'm sorry." She turned to leave.

"No." Draco pulled her to him. "Don't do it, you'll be banished."

Hermione closed her eyes remembering her conversation with her friends.

***** FLASHBACK

"_We are so happy that you found some one that loves you." _

"_Yes, we thought we would never have you in our lives. You were so determined to leave in order to escape the law." Ginny smiled._

"_It is a good thing that both you and Draco finally admitted that you cared for each other." Pansy commented from behind the dressing room door._

"_Even in Hogwarts we could all see the attraction between you two. It was only a matter of time before it evolved to something more." Ginny came out wearing a bright yellow a line dress._

"_That is awful." Hermione cringed at the sight, which made Ginny laugh. _

"_Ok, so not this one, I'm going to try the other one."_

"_I have to admit that when we first found out about you two, it was a shock. I mean, who could believe that the Gryffindor Princess would fall for the Slytherine Prince, even if the all the sings where there?" Pansy came out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful emerald gown._

"_Pansy, that is absolutely gorgeous on you." Hermione praised. "Come on girls can we talk about something else?" She did not like the way the conversation was going._

"_You know," Ginny came out and looked at Pansy. "If I had not seen how you two treat each other, I would think that it was all a sham to avoid the marriage law."_

_Her statement alarmed Hermione. "What?"_

"_I thought the same thing. I mean, I could believe that Draco would do something like that he is Slytherine after all. Then I thought about you Hermione and I knew that you would never be part of such a scheme. Your Gryffindor heart would never allow you to do that." Pansy smiled at her._

_Hermione smiled back a little nervously. "Of course not, I wouldn't be able to hurt you all like that."_

"_That is right; our Hermione does things because she feels them. If she didn't love him and he loved her in return than she would not marry him." Ginny stated confidently. _

*****END FLASHBACK

"Please forgive me." She whispered and broke free of Draco's grasp and ran.

"Hermione!" Draco, Ron and Harry ran after her.

Everyone was stunned. They could not understand why she ran. Pansy and Ginny tried to calm everyone. Even though they themselves did not know what was going on. Narcissa and Lucius shared a look. They looked at Dumbledore and nodded. Lucius and Dumbledore quietly followed the boys and Hermione. Narcissa took charge of the situation and guided everyone to the ballroom.

Hermione ran towards the end of the garden as tears ran down her cheeks. She could hear them screaming for her to stop. She was nearing the one place where there were no protection charms, she touched the bracelet on her left wrist and it turned back to her wand. Draco saw her take out her wand, and tried to run faster. He could not believe she would do this to him, to them.

"Mione, stop! Why are you doing this?" Harry yelled after her.

"Mione, stop or we'll force you to stop!" Ron demanded.

"Mia!" Draco desperately yelled.

She stopped when she got to the right place and turned to face them. Harry, Ron and Draco stopped a few feet away from her. They made a semi circle around her with Harry on the right, Ron on the left and Draco in the middle. There was sadness in her eyes that concerned them. It was as if she was looking at them for the last time. There were tears falling from her eyes without restraint.

"Mione?" Harry reached out to her.

"I'm sorry!" She took a step back away from his reach. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel this way!" She covered her face with her hands as she cried more.

"Mione calm down, we are here to help you. Come on tell us what is wrong." Ron looked at her pleadingly.

"I never should have agreed to this!"

"Mione, what are you talking about?" Harry was concerned for her.

"Mia, think about this. If you do this it will all be over." He stepped closer to her. "Don't do it, you can not give up now. We have come too far to loose now."

"Draco, I can't do this to you," She looked at him sadly. "You have the right to find happiness."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? You two love each other."

"No Ron!" She lashed out. "That is a lie! A pretense! It was not real! It was pretend! Just pretend!" She cried and fell to her knees.

Ron and Harry stared at her shocked at the outburst. Draco looked away from them all. The secret was out, now they all would know what was really going on. He did not want to look at them.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione gasped and looked up to see Dumbledore and Lucius on either side of Draco.

"Dumbledore, Lucius, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Do you realize that what you have just said could bring serious consequences?" Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"Think about this Miss Granger. You can still go back." Lucius saw the sadness and determination in her eyes.

"It would hurt so much." She shook her head.

"Mione we have all seen you together. You can't say that all those googlie eyes you made at each other were all an act!" Ron tried to reason with her.

"Draco, tell her that she is wrong. Tell her that it is all real. That you do feel something for her." Harry looked at Draco desperately trying to see if what she said was true.

"Dear child, we could salvage all this. You don't have to…"

"No, I can't do it anymore!" She cut Dumbledore off. "Do you not understand? I have lied to you all!" She stood up. "I will accept the consequences of my actions. I cannot lie anymore! I don't want to hurt all the people that I love anymore." She raised her wand as if offering it to the gods.

"Mione, what are you doing?" Ron took a step towards her.

"What I should have done from the beginning. Please don't try to stop me. This is for the best." She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "_Aufero totus veneficus quod scientia_."**1.** Her wand started to glow.

"What is she doing?" Harry knew this was not good.

"She is renouncing her magical powers and with it her place in our world." Dumbledore responded sadly.

"We have to do something! We can't let her do this." Ron tried to run to her.

"No, she has to be the one to stop on her own. If we interfere she might loose control and that would be worse." Lucius put out a hand to stop him. "Miss Granger think about this. Think of all the people that you are leaving behind."

"I have made my choice." She looked at Draco who turned away from her. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked back at Lucius. "_Un rependo diligo est valde dolens. Succurro illum reperio gaudium.__"_**2**

Lucius was startled by the emotion in her words. He was not aware that she could speak the ancient language outside of spells. He was sure hat only he and Dumbledore were able to understand her message. He gave her a small nod to let her know he understood and would carry out her request.

Harry tried to get Draco to stop her. "Draco do something! Do not let her go! Tell her that she is wrong, tell her the truth!"

"The truth, the truth! She is telling the truth!" He turned and glared at her. "I should have known better than to trust you! We had a deal! Everything was going according to plan! Now you do this! Why?"

"Draco please try to understand." She pleaded.

"No! I cannot understand your reasoning. It was an agreement! A pact for you to stay with your friends and for me to be free! What ever everyone thought we had was not real! I have never felt anything for you! It was as you said, just pretend!"

"So be it." She closed her eyes and poured all her magic to her wand. "_Vigoratus meus poena pro huic universitas ego non subsisto!_ **3**"

A silvery glow covered her and her wand. All her magic and knowledge of the wizarding world was pouring into her wand. Everything that made her a great witch was contained within and turned her wand into a crystal.

"_Volo ut satus interrum_." **4 **She let go of her wand and it floated in front of her. A small tendril of magic touched her forehead. A single tear made it's way down her cheek as her life and memories in the wizarding world were erased and replaced with muggle ones.

Dumbledore watched with great sadness. He could hear her friends desperately trying to stop her. Their pain as they saw their sister sacrifice her life for another. This only showed how truly powerful and selfless she was. He would guard her crystal wand until it would be time to give it back.

Lucius understood the reasoning behind her actions. He had been aware of their deception. Almost from the beginning, he had suspected that something was not right. One night Narcissa had confirmed his suspicions. This now proves what they had feared all along. Hermione fell in love with their son and was willing to risk her happiness in order for his son to find it.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco before the last of her memories were taken. He was still glaring at her. She could see anger and betrayal in his eyes, which made her heart ache painfully.

"Please forgive me." She whispered. "I love you Draco." After she said that, she disappeared.

"No! Hermione!" Harry and Ron cried.

Draco had widened his eyes upon hearing her last words. He was frozen in place no paying attention to what was happening around him. Millions of thought floated in and out of his head. He could not believe that she had done this.

Dumbledore carefully took the crystal wand and put a protective spell on it. He turned back to the men that were in various states of shock and pain for the loss of a dear friend.

"This has turned out to be a sad day for us all. Let us go back, for there are explanations to be made." Dumbledore made his way back followed by Ron and Harry.

Lucius approached his son. "Draco are you alright?"

"How could she do this to me? Why did she do it? Why did she leave if she loves me?" He tried to understand her reasons but was coming up blank.

"That is precisely why she did it. That is the only answer that I am able to give you. Any other answers are gone with her. This was her choice. Now come, there are those that will wonder what happened."

Lucius practically dragged Draco back. He was still dazed from all that happened. As they arrived at the ballroom only close friends and family was waiting for them along with the minister of magic. The rest of the guests had already left.

"Where is she?" Pansy looked at the men in front of her.

Dumbledore showed the crystal wand to everyone. There were gasps all around when they realized what that meant. Ron hugged Pansy and both cried for their lost sister. Harry and Ginny did the same thing. Narcissa looked at Lucius and knew what had happened. Mr. Weasley tried to console his wife.

"Albus, she renounced her life in the wizarding world. I never thought she was powerful enough to do this on her own. Let alone be able to capture her power in her wand." The minister said in awe.

"All her power, knowledge and memories are here." He looked at the wand sadly. "I have only known of one person powerful enough to do this. That person was the greatest wizard to have ever lived."

"Only Merlin himself would have been able to do this." The minister nodded.

"Draco are you alright?" Narcissa saw how shocked he was.

"She is gone. She is really gone." He whispered.

"Why did she do it? Why did she leave?" Ginny cried on her husband.

Draco looked around him. The look in all their eyes said it all. Mia had been right; they had hurt a lot of people. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could not forget how she looked as she disappeared. The sadness and pain in her eyes when he said he did not love her. That was all a lie. He did in fact love her but was too much of a coward to admit it. Now they all needed and explanation.

"Everyone there is something you must all know." He sighed. As soon as he had everyone's attention he explain the agreement that had started all this.

Everyone listened to his explanation with a mixture of sadness and anger. Most were just too shocked by everything to even respond. All that looked at him would know that this was probably as painful for him to say it as it was for them to hear it. They could all see that even if it had all started as a sham it had become real. Somewhere along the way, they had really fallen in love with each other. However, knowing how stubborn both were, they also knew that they had said nothing to each other. This is what made all this even more painful for everyone. They could all see the heartbreak in his eyes.

Draco looked at them all with regret. "I'm sorry. It was all Just Pretend."

**The End….**.

* * *

Here is the translation for all Hermione said during the spell casting.

**1. **Remove all magic and knowledge.

**2. **Unrequited love is very painful. Help him find happiness.

**3. **Heal my pain for in this world I can not stay.

**4. **I wish to start again.


End file.
